Love can be taught
by Goodguy1998
Summary: Po and Tigress go on an adventure and find a strange kung fu master, is he dangerous or just crazy? TigressxOC Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

„I still cannot understand, how did you manage to break the Sword of Heroes?" Tigress asked angrily.

Po looked at her with guilt in his eyes and let out a sad sigh. "I don't know, the blade just broke off, after I sharpened it."

"Define sharpened." She saw right through his lie.

"Well, Monkey and I were training with it, I went chopping wood …" He started counting on his fingers.

"On a second thought, I don't want to know." She interrupted him.

They both knew, that he owed her a big time for this favor. It would take nearly three days to travel to Mount Jiàn Fēngbào, the home of many generations of great blacksmiths, whose ancestors made the legendary blade. Luckily Master Shifu went to visit Master Hai Dan to discuss some of Oogway's teachings with him and Tigress knew it would take him about two weeks.

"I am sorry Tigress, I know I screwed up."

Tigress took in a deep breath and felt her temper calming. She knew her friend for long enough to be able to put up with his chaotic nature.

"It's ok Po, but after we're done with this you'll have the cleaning duty for a month."

"DEAL!" He exclaimed as they continued with their journey.

-Two days later-

As they were hiking across the mountain they came to a halt suddenly as their path disappeared, as if a rock fell from the top and destroyed a part of it.

"That goat we've met yesterday told us, that this is the only way to pass through. It's either this or we'll have to come back and walk around." Said Tigress, as she turned to face Po.

She didn't admit it but she was secretly enjoying this trip. The air was so much cleaner up here and the view simply astonishing.

Po let out an over-exaggerated sigh, as he sat on the ground.

"AAGH my feet feel like the first time I went to the Jade Palace and I think my ears are frozen."

He tapped his ear and quickly pulled his hand away in panic, as he heard an audible clink.

"YOU HEARD THAT, DIDN'T YOU? IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO SOUND LIKE THAT!"

Tigress started looking for an alternative route. At first it seemed, as if there wasn't anything useful.

Po was running around mindlessly and furiously rubbing his ears.

"PO, WATCH OUT!" She tried to warn him, but before he could react, he ran head first into the mountain wall with such a force, that some of old roots came loose.

"I think you just found us a new way up." Tigress said.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked and looked up and when he saw some of the roots dangling above his head, he smiled.

After a few minutes they were both slowly making their way to the top.

It was almost incredible, how far these roots reached and how strong they were.

"Hey Tigress, check this out. ECHOOO."

His voice began echoing back and forth.

"Po, please be careful, you could cause an a…" She was interrupted by a low but strong growl, that the mountain gave them in return.

They both saw a white wave of ice and snow charging right at them. Tigress held tight on the root and the same did the panda. Then it hit them.

Rumbling went silent after a couple of seconds. But silence didn't last long either, because after that came a strong roar filed with both anger and fear.

"TIGRESS!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Tigress held on the root with all her strength. She heard a loud crack. Suddenly her senses were taken over by unbelievable pain coming from her shoulder. She lost all of the control in her right arm, before she could release a roar of pain a rock hit her head and she blacked out.

She felt herself falling. It was a miracle, that her body didn't find any obstacles in its way down.

Then, the impact came. She was embraced by freezing water and woke up. River was dragging her away.

She tried to grab for dirt on the riverside to stop her movement with her left hand. It didn't work, the stream was too strong.

Random branch from a fallen tree appeared out of nowhere. She caught it, but it broke off.

The combination of her head injury and the temperature of the water was making her once again slip away into unconsciousness.

The last thing she remembered was big black and white object landing in the water with a splash next to her.

-Meanwhile with panda-

"ThisisbadThisisbadThisisbadThisisbad…"

Po was running down the way, from which they had come from panicking, his mind full of guilt.

He then tripped over a log and went flying down the mountain. His back hurt more with each rock formation he hit.

A small chasm opened before him and he fell in, luckily some trees slowed his fall as he hit the ground covered in snow.

He tried to get up but each time tried, his back gave him one hell of a punishment, so he just laid there defeated, then a small stone fell down and hit his eye.

Scream of pain echoed in the chasm, after that came the growling of the mountain and then the second much smaller avalanche.

-Back to Tigress-

Her entire body was deep in pain and wrapped in some kind of cloth. Her head was spinning more, than that time she was rotating in the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, after Monkey had tricked her.

Someone was carrying her over shoulder. They travelled with a great speed.

She heard someone speaking, but she couldn't make out the words. Her vision began to blur again, blood was flowing freely from the back of her head and her rind hand was still hurting like hell, nausea was slowly taking over, then she lost her consciousness again.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

-After several hours-

Tigress opened her eyes, but saw only blackness. Her head hurt more than ever and something was tightly wrapped around it, same could be said about her right arm.

She rose her left hand in an attempt to try and free her sight.

"Don't! You might hurt yourself." Said someone in the room with a stern male voice.

Suddenly she felt in danger.

"Who are you and where am I?" She tried to sound as threatening as possible with no such effect.

"My name is Baihu and you are safe in Tianhong."

"Where is that?"

"It's a small and old palace on the side of Jiàn Fēngbào, but we are still pretty high over the land."

Then a thought came over her mind.

"Where is Po?" Tigress asked as she tried to get up, but was stopped by a gentle shove to her collar bone.

"Calm yourself, I found the panda under a pile of snow an hour ago. It seems he suffered a pretty bad back injury but, if he stays calm and patient as I told him, he'll be back on his feet in just two days and…" The stranger was interrupted by a crashing sound from somewhere outside.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Baihu said before letting out a sight of anger as he left the room.

After that some more sounds came. Some of it was struggle but most of it were voices. A while passed and then came silence.

The door reopened and Baihu entered.

"I am sorry for the previous interruption, but it seems, that your friend almost killed himself, when he tried to get some sweets from the kitchen."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes"

"What did you do to him?" Tigress asked.

"I made him drink some of the sleeping potion, he'll wake up tomorrow. So anyway you suffered some injuries as well. A heavy concussion, a dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises."

"I've went through worse than this." She said coldly.

"I believe you, but when I found, you had a fever and hallucinations. This means, that you must stay in bed at least three days."

"WHAT?" Her voice was full of shock.

"You are too vulnerable to illness right now and I don't want to take the blame if something was to happen to you. So just wait and relax."

Tigress felt defeated. She was never someone, who would take 'days off', as Po called them, just to relax.

"B-But I need to train!"

"No, you need to rest."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Oh believe me, even if I cannot use the same potion on you, because of the head injury, I have my methods."

"I can't wait to see you try!" She said as she lifted the heavy blanket with her healthy arm to get up, but then she felt a cold breeze tickle her fur and stopped, while a pink blush came over her face.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

"You see I had to take them off, because they were too wet and too cold. I believe they are still drying on the clothesline." Baihu said with calm voice.

She covered herself as best as she could.

"Well, now that I see you are conscious, I will leave you here to rest. If you need anything you can use the bell on the ground to summon me." He said and left again leaving her in solitude while suppressing a snicker.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

-Next morning-

„Good morning." Those were the first words Tigress heard that day.

She opened her eyes and was met by the same blackness a yesterday but most of the pain was gone.

"Today I brought some good news, also breakfast and your clothes. I brought you a dinner yesterday, but you were already asleep, so I decided to let you rest. That changes today, but first I have to check your head."

"Make it quick." She said with low anger in her voice.

Baihu came close to her. She felt a soft furry hand between her head and the pillow, on which it laid on. He began slowly and carefully undoing the bandages. Layer after layer of linen disappeared and her sight began to return.

First she saw only two lights, both were bright yellow, then came the shapes and after that last layer was removed.

For the first time ever she saw the face of another tiger, but he was also white as morning snow.

He was almost as big as Tai Lung, but looked younger. His eyes had the color of the sky. His face wore a small kind smile. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a black sash and dark green baggy pants.

She also took in some details from her surroundings.

The whole room was dimly lit by two candles. Walls and floor were made from dark red wood and every wall was decorated with a picture of some foreign country. To the right of her was a small closed window.

"I'll need you to tell me if you feel any pain." Baihu spoke in a low tone.

His hands took her head and he began slowly and carefully moving it from side to side. He looked very focused while doing that.

"No pain? That's great." He sounded truly happy.

He put his palm on her forehead then to check her temperature.

"Looks like, you are recovering successfully from your fever. Please sit up, so you can eat your breakfast."

"I am not hungry." She said angrily. Tigress knew it was a big lie, but she didn't want someone to help her, especially someone who undressed her without permission.

"That may be true but, if you don't eat anything you'll get..." He was interrupted by a strong growling sound.

"Why would you lie about something like being hungry?" Baihu asked with curious tone.

"That was not me." She said and looked pretty confused herself.

After that came the loud ringing of a bell.

"Looks like your panda friend woke up." White tiger said with a smile.

He moved away from her bed and went for the door.

"Wait, how long is it, since he last ate?" she asked

"Well, I guess about one and a half day."

"Good luck, you are gonna need."

"Okay, that was kind of weird. If you change your mind, I left the tray with some fresh dumplings on your clothes on the table next to the bed. Try walking if you feel like trying, but don't force yourself." He said as he left the room.

'Walking? I'll show you walking!' She thought.

-An hour passed-

Baihu walked from Po's room with his hands full of empty bowls and plates.

He couldn't believe, how much an adult panda can eat, this was certainly going into his journal. He brought the dishes to kitchen, then went to a well on the courtyard to gather some water for washing.

On his way back he heard quick breathing coming from room of Master Tigress. Baihu quickly dropped two buckets of water that he was carrying and quickly rushed inside fearing, that her fever had returned. He almost destroyed the door with the speed he used to open them and what did he find? Tigress was fully dressed doing sit ups.

She was doing sit ups with bruised ribs. He felt his anger slowly rise.

"Get back to your bed." He said as if talking to an insolent child.

She didn't even pause as she grunted out between breaths. "I' . ."

Baihu himself took in a calm fresh breath.

"Okay, I am going to ask you to get back to bed peacefully one more time and if that won't do it, I'll have to use a method that may seem a bit drastic." He said in an authoritative voice.

Tigress stood up to her full height and looked Baihu death in the eyes.

"I'm going for my morning run." Was all she said before heading for the door.

As soon as she passed around him she felt a light pinch on her right arm.

Tigress turned around with a growl in an attempt to punch him, but was not able to, her arm felt unnaturally stiff.

"You forced my hand."

Than as fast as a flash came three more pinches. She could not move a muscle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"Pressure points. It lasts for an hour." Baihu said neutrally as he threw her over his shoulder against her verbal protests.

With care he laid her back on bed.

He then left the room and returned with a strong rope.

An alarm went off in Tigress's head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Just making sure you will stay safe." Baihu answered calmly as he began tying her to the bed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Tigress half shouted.

"Oh, I think I can." He said.

"I WILL LOOSE MY MIND IN HERE! I CAN'T JUST LAY HERE DOING NOTHING!"

He finished tying her up and rubbed his chin deep in thoughts.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

And so after five minutes Tigress was still tied to her bed but, Baihu moved her to the same room as Po, who was just excitedly talking about all the food he ate. She was questioning herself if she wasn't better off being alone. Meanwhile Baihu was in the kitchen drinking his tea and thought about how much younglings changed since the time, when he could still call himself young.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

-That night-

Baihu sat in his room meditating. He found in his mind clouded with some dark thoughts. Tigress still hasn't eaten anything. He began to get interested in her motives.

Was she suffering from nausea? No, she would just be coiled in her bed. Was she afraid he might poison her? No, she looked smart enough to know, that he would not save her from an avalanche just to kill her.

But then it hit him. She was just making a stand to show, that she would not be controlled. That was a very strange approach to anger him by starving, but it didn't matter, he knew himself too well, he would bring himself to do anything to bring help to those who need it.

It was an easy plan to make. And it took only a few minutes to introduce it to the panda, even if Po kept warning him about one time, when he tried to prank her by hiding away a small statue given to her by Shifu, but it horribly backfired, when she threatened to tear his collection of action figures limb from limb.

-Next day-

Tigress was surprisingly still lying on her bed. She didn't remember any particular moment of her life, when she was as angry and jelaus of Po. If you ask yourself why, well it was, because he was permitted to walk.

To tell, that she was hungry, was an understatement, but she would never let Po, nor Baihu see her weakness.

She heard a soft knocking on the door, when they opened Baihu walked in with a large bowl of noodles and with them came a heavenly smell.

Her mouth began to water and her stomach was threatening to release a hungry growl. It took all of her will just to say automatically "I am not hungry."

"I know that. Actually I came just to say, that I'm sorry." he said as he put the bowl on the bedside table.

She was a little surprised. He did not seem even remotely like a type of guy, who would apologize.

"Sorry about what?" she asked coldly.

"About my actions, my methods,..." He sounded very sincere and sad. It was almost scary.

"…but mostly for the fact that you might never do kung fu again."

Her eyes went wide and a terrified expression started to force it's way across her face.

"W-Why!?" she asked with fear clouding her mind.

"I think, that before I brought you here your body was infected by purple fever. It's a rare sickness, it firstly causes fever than muscle soreness and sometimes even paralysis."

"How do you know?" She asked with shaky voice.

Baihu expected she would want a proof, so he came prepared.

From his pockets he took out a little vial, small stone bowl and some flint and steel.

He filled the bowl with clear liquid from the vial and then made some sparks with flint and steel.

The liquid immediately ignited with yellow fire and started burning away.

"This might hurt a little." Baihu said as he tore out a few hairs from her arm.

Tigress let out a grunt of pain.

He tossed the hairs into the bowl with some powder expertly hidden in the sleeve of his shirt.

The flame went from yellow to bright purple. Tigress gasped in horror as it happened, she felt tears of sadness coming to her eyes, but she pushed them back, it wasn't the time to show emotions.

"This is good news, it means that it's still just in your skin, not in your muscles. I think I'll be able to cure it." He said.

Baihu looked at Tigress and for the first time he saw something different than rage or apathy. He saw hope in her eyes and in the first smile she ever gave him. It might have been a hope, created by a lie, but it didn't matter.

"Well, I'm gonna untie you now so you can enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." said Tigress almost too quietly for Baihu's hearing.

"What was that?" He asked with neutral expression while untying her.

"Nothing." She answered without any emotions.

"Okay, I'm gonna go make some special tea."

"Fine"

She waited patiently for him to leave her alone before she quickly dug in the most delicious noodle soup she ever tasted.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

It was an early morning and Baihu was walking back from the village with some supplies he bought for his guests. Baihu enjoyed having guests a lot, so it did not matter to him, that the food expenses nearly octupled.

Suddenly a weird thing happened, as he was enjoying the cold breeze tickle his stripped black and white fur, something pink flew around him.

 _Peach blossoms at this season and place?_ He thought about the strange occurrence, while watching them slowly fly by. It was a nice and calming sight to witness. These lonely voyagers traveled in unison as if something was leading them, then they began to sink closer and closer to the white ground, until one of them landed.

Baihu bent and picked it up along with some snow and then he found out, that there was some sort of soft black material buried under the cold white layer.

With his curiosity triggered he started digging.

After a minute he held in his hands some long object tied tightly in black cloth. He started to unwrap it like a New Year gift.

It came to him as a surprise to be met by a green dragon on a very sharp blade.

-Meanwhile in Tianhong-

Po was nervous, because he knew, that there would panda meat served at the Jade palace, if he wouldn't find a way to return with the Sword of Heroes fully fixed in time.

He grabbed a small pot of sweet dumplings and began eating them at the table in the kitchen. Okay it might have been a large basket, but if this was the only way to tame his nervousness, then so be it.

He ate almost half of them when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see a really scary angry face of the white tiger.

"Explain!" Said Baihu with a stern voice, as he jabbed the broken Sword of Heroes into the wooden table.

Po gulped.

"I've never seen it before…" He tried to lie.

"Then why does it still have your scent on it? I. Want. The. Truth. First of all, where did you steal it?"

"Steal it?! I didn't steal it, I just broke…" He paused as he saw the anger on Baihu's face get even stronger, Po then realized, that was exactly the thing, Baihu wanted to know.

"…please don't kill me." With scared expression on his face and to his surprise, Baihu started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, I just cannot believe you fell for my angry tiger impression. First of all I know someone who might be able to fix it."

"Really!?" Po asked very excitedly and happily.

"Yes, he lives in a small town nearby, but there is a big problem."

Po sighed.

"Why does there always have to be a problem?" He whined.

"It may even take a few months."

"Few months!? We don't have even two weeks."

"What did you expect? It took five years to make that thing, but what are you scared of, master Oogway is always calm. I don't think he would punish you."

"I am not worried about master Oogway , I'm worried about Master Shifu."

"Shifu? Who is Shifu?" Asked Baihu confusedly.

"Come on, you've got to know master Shifu. He is taking care of the Jade Palace since Oogway passed away."

Baihu's eyes went wide as he heard the news.

"I am sorry to hear that, Oogway once really helped me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, without him I would never become the Dragon Warrior."

"Well, there is one solution to your problem that comes to my mind."

"Please, tell me!" panda said hopefully.

"I could write a letter, in which I will apologize for borrowing the sword and I believe, that a student of master Oogway will know who I am."

"I don't think I should lie to master Shifu, last time I did pair of kung-fu shoes almost killed us all."

"It's either this or you will have to return with a broken sword and do the explaining. It's your choice."

Po just stood there for a while weighting his options.

"Okay, but if you pull off something, I know where you live."

"Deal."

Little did Po know that he just made the deal with the same tiger, that made the sword in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

The last two days of their recovery went fast as the wind, mostly because Tigress was finally allowed to do some "easy" exercises like push-ups, so she finally had something to do and Po was just happy that he could sleep calmly, without Shifu forcing him to train.

-On the fifth day-

Tigress was just preparing herself a travelling bag for the journey that awaited them. She hated to admit it but, she knew she was going to miss the white tiger, even though he acted like a twisted control freak, he was kind enough to let them live under his roof, until they fully recovered. He was even cured her purple fever, so he couldn't be that bad.

-After half an hour-

All three of them were standing behind the palace wall.

"Thanks for the help, Baihu." Po bowed a little to the white tiger.

"It was my pleasure. It's not every day that you meet kung-fu masters, one of them even being the famous Dragon Warrior."

"Oh you flatter me."

Tigress groaned silently.

"Po, don't you think, we should hurry?"

"Okay go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

Tigress shrugged her shoulders and left, she couldn't wait to return home.

"You've got the letter?"

"Yes, here." He handed him the scroll.

"Okay, thanks." Po turned to follow his friend, but Baihu stopped him.

"Po, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

He took out another scroll from his pocket.

"Please give this to Tigress."

Po slowly took it in his hand any snickered.

"Is this some kind of love letter? Because if it is, you should reconsider sending it, last time someone tried that, he needed a doctor."

"No, it's just a small summarization of her health, but make sure you give it to Tigress after you return to Valley of Peace." He said without any emotions in his voice.

"That's a bit weird, but okay."

"Thank you Po, goodbye."

"Goodbye Baihu."

The panda left.

White tiger stood there for a few minutes waving, then after they both disappeared he began walking back smiling.

"Po, you will soon learn to respect ancient weapons." He said to himself as he closed the palace gate.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

It took them free days to finally reach the Valley of Peace.

"PO!" Came a shouting from the other end of the village.

Mr. Ping flew through the air like the spring wind.

"Son, I need your help, the restaurant has a record number of costumers."

"But dad, we just came back from a very long and painful journey and…"

Suddenly the goose took on a very hurt expression.

"Oh sure go have fun, rest and meet your friends as I work, my feathers slowly falling of…"

Po let out a groan.

"Fine. Tigress could you please take the letter to the Jade Palace?"

"Sure, but I hope you still remember our deal."

Po groaned even louder. He totally forgot about the cleaning duty. It also brought forth another thing from his mind. He took both scrolls from his pants.

"I almost forgot that I was supposed to give you something."

"What is that?"

"A letter from Baihu. He told me to give it to you after we make it back."

She took both of them in her hand and thanked him.

"Let's go son." Said Mr. Ping as he left with Po.

Tigress began calmly climbing the steps to the Jade Palace smiling after she saw the mighty Dragon Warrior being so easily manipulated by his father.

It was a long way up so she thought about the letter. What could possibly Baihu want from her that he would send a letter? Only way to find out.

She opened the scroll addressed to her and began reading.

 _Master Tigress_

 _I am happy to inform you that you have made a complete recovery, but even with your ribs fully healed you might still feel some pain from them, also I wouldn't recommend picking up anything too heavy for the next few days because your shoulder could pop out of its socket if you don't give it enough rest._

 _As for the state of your head injury it's hard to determine how severe it might have been so if you feel any pain in your head or neck region contact a doctor._

 _And lastly there is the matter of the purple fever. You don't need to concern yourself with its effects on your body or it's possible return, because there was no purple fever to begin with. I just made it up to keep you in bed and make you eat something and the best part is that I don't even feel sorry about lying._

 _Baihu_

 _PS: Po knew._

Then there was a small sketch of a white tiger laughing hard.

Tigress just stood there frozen in place by hot burning anger. She took a nice slow calming breath, put the two scrolls on one of the stairs, straightened her sleeve-less dress, turned around and jumped with all her strength ready to inflict a strong physical pain on one really dumb unsuspecting panda.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

Master Shifu was happy to see the Valley of peace again. It was nearly afternoon when the red panda had returned and no one would ever know that the real cause for his trip was to relax in spa of Huli Chuntian. He was a little surprised to see the streets completely empty.

Even the apple stand was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is everyone?' Shifu thought, before he heard a bone chilling girlish scream. It sounded like someone was just being murdered so he quickly began ran to the source.

-Ten minutes earlier-

Po just delivered bowls of soup to an elderly goat couple.

"Enjoy your meal." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Po."

He turned around to walk back to the kitchen for more food to serve, but was stopped dead in his track by an angry face, belonging to a tiger.

Tigress looked much scarier and angrier than Baihu.

"I need to speak with you, privately." And with that she left.

The panda just stood there frozen in place for a while until he came to his senses and walked to Mr. Ping.

"Dad, me and Master Tigress have something to take care of and it looks super important."

"Ok, but don't take long." He said as he returned to cooking.

Po took off his waiter apron and cap, before laying them on the nearest table as he left the shop.

There weren't many animals on the street, so it wasn't hard to find Tigress.

"So, what did you…" His question was stopped by Tigress leaping in to the air and delivering a strong fast kick to his temple, it sent him flying at least ten meters.

He landed in a garden of a nearby house.

As he got back to his feet Tigress jumped across the small stone wall separating them.

She started throwing series after series of rapid punches and it took almost all of Po's strength and quickness to either block them or dodge them.

"Tigress stop! What has gotten into you?"

She didn't answer just attempted a second kick, but this time Po caught her leg and threw her into a garden shack.

"Oh I'm sorry Tigress, it was an instinct."

Suddenly she rose from the ruined cabin with two machetes in her hands.

The panda gulped and began to run screaming.

"COME BACK HERE PO!" Tigress shouted angrily.

Po ran and ran until he tripped it was the only thing that saved him from both of the machetes that flew across his head. The second he saw them fly by, Tigress was on him with one hand on his throat and the other curled in fist.

"This. Is. What. Happens. When. You. Lie. To. Me. Panda." She said with every of the ten punches she delivered.

"What are you two doing?" Master Shifu appeared almost out of nowhere.

They both stood up at the exact same time they heard his voice.

"Oh Master Shifu, did not see you there, we were just umm… training catch the bandit." Po began explaining.

"Catch the bandit?"

"Yes it's a new training technique we developed when you were gone."

"And what was that scream I've heard?"

"Scream? What scream? Ah yes the scream was just to add the authenticity, you know how it is when tiger is chasing you."

Shifu eyed Po skeptically for a moment and then let out a tired sigh, he knew Po was lying to him he was just too exhausted to deal with him right now.

"That's great Po, could you two now please go and make me a cup of tea."

"On it sir." They both said in unison as they ran in the direction of the Jade Palace.

Shifu just stood there for a while thinking about his students and their weird behavior.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

After Shifu climbed the stairs to the Jade Palace he went right to the kitchen for his cup of tea, Po was still there waiting.

"Enjoy your tea Master." Po said.

Shifu sensed strong tension from his voice.

"Thank you panda." He said calmly and began to sip his beverage.

Heavy awkward silence came over kitchen.

Po began to furiously contort his hands as if his life depended on them and then came his fast blinking.

Shifu sighed tiredly.

"What is it Po?"

"Okay, but try to not freak out."

"Panda, I have fought in battles with hundreds of opponents and didn't even flinch. Whatever you'll say cannot throw me off balance." He took another sip.

"The Sword of Heroes is gone."

Shifu's eyes widened as warm liquid came spraying from his mouth.

"WHAT!?"

"S-Someone took it while you were gone, but they left a scroll in its place." Po reached out his hand shakily with letter in it, no wonder he was scared after what happened, last time he gave someone a letter, he ended with a sore skull. Shifu quickly snatched the scroll out of the large hand and almost tore it open as he began to read.

 _Master Shifu,_

 _I am sorry, but I had to borrow the Sword of Heroes because a great danger had risen and it is threatening my home. I would ask you for permission to do so, but when I came to the Valley of Peace, I was informed by one of the villagers that you were absent and I simply had no time to waste._

 _The matter should be taken care of in a few weeks, after that I will return the legendary blade to the Hall of Heroes myself._

 _I swear in the name of the great Master Oogway, that I will protect the blade with my own life._

 _Yours sincerely Master Baihu._

Po watched the red panda as his eyes rapidly scanned the letter.

Shifu suddenly jumped from the chair he was sitting on and began running in the direction of the Hall of Warriors with Po not very far behind.

They almost stepped on Master Mantis, and because it seemed important he joined them in pursuit. The same thing happened when other members of the Furious Five saw them.

Po expected Shifu to go to the empty weapon rack where the sword was normally located, but instead he reached the archives located around the Moon Pool, he didn't bother to get the ladder and began to climb on the shelves.

"What happened, Po?" Asked Master Monkey.

"I don't know, maybe he's gone crazy." Po suggested.

He earned himself slap on the back of his head from Tigress.

Master Shifu franticly searched for a few minutes until he found, what he looked for, a really old scroll covered in dust.

He opened it and read.

Others were waiting not sure of what to expect, then suddenly they all saw him jump down from the shelf.

He looked very excited.

"Everyone begin cleaning, I don't want to see any sign of dust and tell Zeng to buy that expensive polish we only use on the Winter Festival."

"What is happening Master?" Asked Viper confused.

"We are expecting a very important visit."

"Who is visiting us?" Asked Mantis.

"Master Baihu."

"Who is that?" Asked Crane.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

"When Master Oogway traveled across Himalayas searching for knowledge he met a band of bandits in a small pillaged mountain village, naturally they had attacked him and he beat them. It seemed that the entire village was empty until he heard the crying of a small cub, he found it in one of the destroyed houses. With no one around to take care of it, Oogway took the cub with him. Some time had passed and the once small Baihu grown into a kung fu master, making him the first of Oogways pupils. After countless long training sessions and sparing matches Baihu learned everything Oogway could teach him and the two separated, each of them went in his own path." Master Shifu finished his story.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Po.

"Now that you know, would you please start cleaning."

"Yes, Master." They all bowed and left.

And so it began. Every day they would take an hour from their normal training time to clean up the Jade Palace.

Everyone of them knew Master Shifu was a perfectionist, but this was just ridiculous, he even made the Furious Five clean up Pos room. They were just reluctant at first and it got much worse when they found a dumpling under his bed, which was rotten so badly, it was moving. When Po saw it, he ran screaming, because he thought it came back to avenge its fallen comrades.

This went for a few weeks.

Then it happened.

It was a quiet beautiful early morning. Most animals were still in their peaceful slumber.

Baihu finally reached the gate of the training grounds. He didn't want to bring any attention on himself so he jumped effortlessly over it. Nostalgia filled his mind, it was so long, since he last visited his old teacher.

Baihu walked with calm steps to the Hall of Warriors and slowly opened the door. It was hard to find the empty holder for the sword in the dark, when he finally did see it he quickened his pace. That was a huge mistake.

Suddenly his foot slipped and his head hit a pedestal holding the Urn of Whispering Warriors.

He shot out his hand and caught it in midair before it managed to hit the floor. Baihu let out a breath, he didn't know, he was holding.

He felt even more relieved, once the urn rested back in its safe place.

That was also the moment he heard steps.

"Did you really think, that you would just come here, without having to deal with me?" Asked a familiar female voice.

"Master Tigress, nice to know you regained full health." He said without even turning to face her, while going to put the blade back, where it belonged.

She couldn't believe his calmness, first he had lied to her, then used her to bring his revenge to Po and now he was not even going to look at her.

That was it.

She had lost her self control and ran at him, prepared to attack.

Tigress planed to start with a double palm strike, but he dodged quickly to the side leaving her with just hitting the air.

"Not fast enough, pussycat."

He did not just call her a pussycat, did he?

She tried to hit him with an elbow across the nose, but again she missed.

"Try again, pussycat."

And with that something in her mind just came loose.

Tigress concentrated all of her energy, strength and agility to deliver a series of furious punches and kicks, but not even one of them reached its goal.

Almost exhausted she attempted a thrust kick to Baihus neck, but he caught it.

With a flick of his wrist he spun her in the air and she landed on both hands.

Before Tigress could try to get up he kneeled on her other leg, leaving her without any momentum.

" **GET OFF OF ME!** "

"Not until you surrender."

" **NEVER!** "

"Okay then…"

And with that he began quickly rubbing the skin between her toes with his free hand.

Laughter erupted from her throat.

"Oohhh, is pussycat ticklish?" He asked teasingly.

" **N-NO STOP-STOP THAT!** " She barked out between her fits of laughter.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle…"

" **S-SOMEONE HELP!** " She screamed in panic.

Deep down she knew, that no one could hear her over Master Cranes loud snoring, since he was once again under attack of his allergies.

"This little piggy went to market,  
This little piggy stayed home,…"

" **I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! JUST PLEASE STOP.** "

And with that he stood up from the ground, leaving her to calm her gasping breath.

"What is going on in here?!" Asked Master Shifu, as he entered the hall.

* * *

Someone asked me why the chapters aren't longer and the reason is, I like to write them short.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry if we woke you up, but I think one of the students mistook me for a criminal."

Shifu glanced at Tigress who got up instantly.

"If you are not a criminal, could you tell me who you are?"

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I did not realize, we didn't meet before. My name is Baihu."

Shifu gave the white tiger the I know you are lying look.

"I don't know what sort of game you are playing, but there is no way you could be Master Baihu."

"Don't let my appearance fool you so easily. My age is at least five times greater than yours."

"Why should we believe you?" Shifu asked sternly.

"I didn't ask you to believe me, I just came here to return, what I have borrowed…" He quickly pulled out the Sword of Heroes and threw it.

It swiftly ricocheted from column to column, until it landed into the weapon holder perfectly.

"…and since I did that, I'm going to leave."

Baihu turned and slowly headed to the exit.

When Shifu saw him handle a legendary weapon with such grace, he knew this was no ordinary animal.

"Well if you truly are Master Baihu, would you mind testing my skills in a quick friendly fight?"

"I am sorry, but I don't practice kung fu anymore."

"How did you fight against Tigress?"

The white tiger suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Your student fights with chaos clouding her mind from within, it was not me or kung fu that defeated her, it was her own anger."

Shifu froze. This felt exactly like when he talked to Oogway.

He stood there for a while trying to decipher the information that he received and did not notice, that Baihu already left.

When he found out, the red panda ran through the door, only to find the larger animal disappeared.

-In the morning-

Mr. Ping was just about to open his shop when he heard three knocks on his door.

He opened them to find a tall white tiger standing at his doorstep.

"Good day. Do you have a guest room for rent?"

"Of course follow me." The duck said as he led the tiger upstairs.

Baihu glanced across the room offered to him and came to a conclusion that by the looks of it, a kid must have lived here, with all of these dolls and toys but the bed was big enough and that is all that mattered.

"So, how much do you want?"

"Twenty qian per night."

"And how about this, I will give you forty and you won't tell anyone that I am here.

"Deal."

The white tiger took out a few coins out of his pouch and gave them to Mr. Pings awaiting hand.

Once the duck left, Baihu lied on the bed and thought about how much this place changed since the last time he was here.

\- in the Jade Palace-

"What's the matter Tigress? You seem a bit slow today." Monkey asked while training.

It was strange, they were fighting for just a few minutes and he has already swept Tigress' legs three times.

Then suddenly he went for a charge at full speed at Tigress, but she caught his tail and slammed him head first into the stone floor.

Of course she was out of her balance, when someone beat her in such embarrassing way without throwing a single punch.

Although she still could not get the things Baihu said to her out of her head.

She didn't have anger problems, did she?

She helped Monkey on his feet.

"Do you thing I have an anger problem?"

He thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Is that a trick question?"

Her shoulders slumped and her face took on a sad expression as she slowly left.

In the afternoon she decided to go to the Peach Tree Hill. It was always the best place in the entire Valley for someone to calm their mind.

As she slowly climbed to the top, Tigress heard a voice.

"…It's such a weird feeling to be back here, I am just sorry, that I didn't come to visit you for such a long time."

She carefully approached trying to make as little sound as possible.

"I've always loved this view, everything looks so peaceful from up here, like there is no crime, no sadness and no hate."

Tigress saw Baihu just standing there one of his hands touching the large tree and stare being pointed away from her at the village below.

"I don't know If you hear me from the spirit world right now Oogway, but if you do, I hope you will be able to forgive me."

He silently bowed his head.

"Rest in peace."

He sighed.

"Good afternoon Tigress." Baihu said in a calm voice.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"How did you notice me?"

"Everything living has it's distinct sound, I just take time to listen."

Another cryptic answer. A few more of those and this might just turn out to be Oogway in disguise.

"Just please leave me alone."

"Why, is something bothering you?"

"No, I would just like to clear my head."

"Okay, I hope that you can find the solution to your problem by yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Anger is never the cause, it's just the consequence for something worse."

With that he walked away leaving Tigress deep in thoughts.

* * *

Hi, I am very sorry, that I didn't update the story for such a long time, but my last two weeks in school were filled with tests, exams and such, but now **HELLO BOYS I'M BAAAAAAAAACK. *EXPLOSION***


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Dear reviewers I just wanted to thank you for all of yours reviews, but I have one BIG PROBLEM and that is, that I don't understand SPANISH. So could you perhaps write them in ENGLISH instead? I tried using some of the free translators on the internet, but their translations don't make any sense. I'm not from English speaking country either, but broken English is far easier for me to read than Spanish. Thank you and let's continue with our story.

* * *

Tigress couldn't believe her eyes. She was on a rock which was floating, no matter where she had looked, it was same everywhere. Small islands flew peacefully in the air without any sense of direction. The sky was painted in the most beautiful and calming shade of orange and under all of this water clear as gold expanded as fast as an eye can see.

Tigress got to her feet and looked around to try and find someone who could explain what is going on and then she saw a light from behind one of the islands.

But how to get there?

Then she noticed some smaller stones just sailing through the air between the place where she was standing and the light.

Tigress had her doubts, but there wasn't anyone around who could help her, so she thought she might as well give it a try.

She jumped aiming for the first of the stones, but she didn't land on it she just flew past it. She couldn't change her direction or her speed and only thing she knew was that she was headed right into a mountain.

Then with arms and legs swaying she landed with a loud thud she crashed into it, though no pain came.

After that she decided it will be better to just walk there without questioning the logic of this strange realm.

Climbing the mountain was nothing nor was descending the other side. When she finally managed to get down on the flat ground Tigress saw the light again, this time coming from beside a peach tree.

She slowly walked around it and her expression changed to shock when her sight landed on the light source, it was no one other than Master Oogway levitating with his eyes closed and his legs crossed.

"Master Oogway, is that really you?"

She bowed.

Oogway lazily opened one eye and when he saw her he smiled.

"Oh Tigress, I didn't expect for you to be the first one to enter the Spirit Realm."

"The Spirit Realm...does that mean that I am dead?"

"Not necessarily."

"But then, what am I doing here?"

"That's a question, I am still asking myself, since I entered this world, but no one comes to this place without a reason."

"But what is my reason?"

"I don't know, but I can sense you came to this place with deep confusion troubling your mind."

"Well I have recently met one of your students by the name Baihu and he told me something about my mind being filled with anger thanks to something inside me."

"Oh yes, Baihu he was just apologizing to me about not visiting for a long time, could you please tell him that I forgive him?"

"Offcourse, Master."

"Thank you, Tigress."

"So can you help me, Master."

"I am sorry Tigress, but you cannot find the help you seek in here, calm mind is not capable of calming others. All you need to do is..."

"Tigress."

"... and then..."

"Tigress!"

"...which means..."

"TIGRESS!" Something jerked her shoulder and she woke up.

Her eyes opened and she saw Po's face.

"Quickly Tigress or you'll be late for dinner."

And with that he was gone. Like always.

So it was just a dream. She must have fallen asleep on the hill.

Tigress stood up stretched her limbs and went to the Jade Palace.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Baihu woke up in the morning well rested, did a few stretches to relax his muscles and decided to leave.

He returned the Sword of Heroes to the Jade Palace and payed his respects to his former Master, which means he finished everything he wanted to finish on this short journey.

He opened the door took a calm breath and stepped out with his right foot, this was going to be a beautiful day.

Suddenly screaming began to spread around him like a fire.

"EVERYONE RUN!"

"IT'S HUNDUN!"

"SOUND THE ALARM!"

Then a large bell began ringing somewhere in the distance. Baihu sighed and went to take a look outside.

Once there he saw a rhino, that held a young pig in the air.

"TELL ME, WHERE IS THE DRAGON WARRIOR, SO I CAN BRING MY FIRE HOT HATRED, WHICH WILL BURN HIM LIKE FIRE." Hundun shouted in his face, until the poor pig fainted.

Hundun just threw him aside, he then looked around for someone else, until his eyes landed on a white tiger, who approached him slowly.

He pointed at Baihu with anger on his face.

"YOU WILL TELL ME!"

"No, I won't." The white tiger said calmly.

" **WHAT**?!"

"You heard me you fat, stupid, violent, cruel, ignorant, arrogant, nasty, self-centred, cowardly rhino." Baihu said quickly, while looking Hundun directly into his eyes with a smirk.

The rhinoceros took a moment to process all of the insults that were thrown at him and then he launched himself at the tiger with a roar of anger.

-Two minutes later-

The Furious Five with Po arrived to the village ready to fight, but everything was peaceful.

"So... where is Hundun?" Mantis Asked from Monkeys shoulder.

"Don't know, maybe he ran, when he saw our awesomeness." Po Offered.

"That does not sound like him. Crane, look from the sky, he might be still around." Tigress Said.

"On it." Crane said as he flew off.

They all searched for at least fifteen minutes, without any success, until Master Crane returned.

"You guys really need to see this." He said between a few fits of laughter.

He led them to a nearby standing playground where a bunch of kids gathered around a tree, and from one of these branches Hundun was hanging upside down, his whole body was tightly bound with ropes and his mouth restrained by some piece of cloth.

"...And now we practice punches, the first thing you want to take in mind is that you have to use mainly your index and middle fingers for the impact to avoid hurting your hand." Baihu said as he walked around tree in an funny authoritative fashion.

"Please continue to practice here on Master Punching Bag, who has so nicely agreed to help us today."

Hundun made some panicked grunts as the kids began their vicious assault.

Baihu just stood there with his hands behind his back smiling.

Once everyone of the group stopped snickering, they began to approach the tree.

"Oh look children, it's The Furious Five and I believe, we should let them take Master Punching Bag with them, so they can train more."

After a few groans of both sadness and anger the small group of kids began to disperse quickly to let them take Hundun.

Once they reached him he began to thrash in his restraints.

"Got something to say?" Baihu asked as he removed the cloth from Hunduns mouth.

"PLEASE, TAKE ME BACK TO PRISON, I PROMISE..." Was all he could have said before the white tiger gagged him again.

Then he swinged his hand and cut the rope holding him to the branch using his claws.

"Well since that's over, I will be leaving." Baihu announced and began walking away in the opposite direction.

"But, you just came here." Po protested.

"And since I don't have any more business around here..."

Baihu turned to resume his walking, but was stopped by a red panda bowing in front of him. Not even he registered Shifus presence.

"Master Baihu, I am very sorry for my rudeness first time, we've met, but could you spend a few days here and maybe teach my students some of your techniques to honor the name of Master Oogway?" He asked as politely as possible.

The white tiger sighed. The name of his former master was still able to wake some respect after all these years.

"Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Tigress was lying on her bed unable to sleep, her mind too occupied with solving the riddles both Oogway and Baihu put in her head and it didn't help that one of them was death and the other was sleeping soundly in a room across from hers.

Now she and everyone else would have to put up with that annoying tiger and his lessons for an entire week.

The smallest bit of optimism, she had left, was hope, that after all of this was over, she might get a second chance for her revenge.

Some time the door on the other side of the hallway had opened and quiet steps followed soon after.

What was he up to this time? Tigress thought as she got up.

She silently followed the white tiger outside hidden in shadows.

Baihu just stood in the middle of the training ground looking at the moon.

Suddenly he launched himself at least 20 feet in the air. He did a few flips followed by some cracks from his joints, he then landed into a perfect handstand. He just balanced there for a few seconds, before quickly moving his legs lo the right, while also lifting his left hand to his side. When Baihu regained his balance he began lowering closer to the ground stopping just before his head would touch the ground and then pushing against the earth to get back into his original position.

Tigress has never seen any exercise like this, sure one finger push ups were pretty normal, but this was a whole different level.

One Baihu reached the count of twenty on each of his hands, he jumped back to his feet and began running in the direction of the gate.

Tigress thought about following him further, but Shifu has forbid them to leave the Jade Palace at night, unless danger would come.

She just returned to her room and this time drifted deep into sleep.

-Six hours later-

The whole gang including Master Shifu was waiting for Master Baihu at the training grounds. The tiger still has not returned.

"Tigress, how long is it since you saw him running away?" The red panda asked.

"I am not sure Master, it was still night when..."

She was interrupted by Baihu sprinting to them quickly and it seemed as if he didn't even break a sweat.

He stopped and gave them a small bow.

"I am sorry for the delay in your training, I caused, I just needed my body to regain its full strength."

"Never mind, my students and I have a very good patience."

Baihu smiled.

"Okay, who does want to go first?"

"Master, what do you mean?" Viper asked.

"In order to improve your style, I need to see it in action, so I will need each of you to challenge me. Who's first?"

The second he asked Pos hand shot in the air.

"Okay, step forward, Dragon Warrior."

"AWESOME!"

In a few seconds both of them stood facing against each other in the arena, Po using his usual fighting stance and Baihu standing with his arms folded as relaxed as ever.

The panda struck first with a punch aimed at the right cheek of the tiger, but in the blink of an eye Baihu caught his fist.

 _Your strength might be good but you are too slow..._ thought as he threw Po over his shoulder.

Po landed with all of his weight on the ground but his belly bounced him right back up his foot almost colliding with Baihus head.

 _Hmm...interesting._

The rest of the fight was pretty uneventful. The tiger either dodged or blocked anything Po threw at him, not attacking once, until he came to a conclusion, that he had seen enough.

"I've never seen this kind of fighting style, it's as if your attacks are only accidents, but they are also very precise. Also you use your weight as your advantage, and concentrate mostly on defence, the only weakness I can find in it is the lack of speed, but we can work on that."

And like that everyone of them fought Baihu for his judgment.

Monkey quick and unpredictable, but also unfocused.

Mantis hard to see and fast, but lacking strength.

Crane balanced and calm, but predictable.

Viper hard to hit, but easily grabbed.

It's important to say, that not even one of them could score a hit on Baihu.

Then came Tigress' turn.

"But, we've already fought." She protested.

"Yes, but that was in a dimly lit area and on a slippy surface." He opposed.

She sighed and got ready. For the first minute it looked as all of the other matches until the white tiger caught her hand when she attempted to strike him with a chop to the neck.

Something in Tigress' memory clicked and out of the black came a feeling she forgot. Out of instinct she went for a punch with her free hand claws out, and to Baihus surprise it connected.

He let her go as a few drops of blood fell from his cheek. It was the first time someone was able to hit him in over a hundred years.

But that's when everyone noticed Tigress falling to the ground her face covered in tears.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long, but my teachers went crazy and last few weeks were filled with many surprise and often unfair tests, but thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Tigress woke up wrapped in something warm and comfy and felt the basket, she occupied, rock from side to side, oddly enough this didn't bother her one bit, it just felt calming. It was raining. She heard someone talking, she couldn't understand their words, but their voices seemed familiar. Suddenly the rocking stopped and something fuzzy held her hand for a few seconds. The noises of someone crying could be heard slowly getting away, until they stopped completely. Tigress began to feel alone and soon her own crying erupted.

As the tears rolled over her face, suddenly she saw a soft yellow light washing over her.

Someone pulled her blanked from her and she could finally see an elderly goat lady looking at her and then around herself.

After the goat gave up she looked at Tigress and pulled her from the basket, before giving her a warm smile, bringing her inside a warm stone building and giving her a small soft kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly Tigress opened her eyes. She was back in her room, lying on bed with something cold and wet on her forehead.

"Tigress, you are finally awake!"

She looked to her right to see Master Viper.

"What happened?"

"After you passed out when fighting with Master Baihu, he carried you here."

Tigress groaned.

"Don't be hard on yourself, you are the only one of us who actually hit him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you even drew some blood."

 _At least I've got some revenge_ , Tigress thought with smile on her face.

"Anyway, are you okay? You were unconscious for nearly two hours." Viper asked with worried expression.

"I am fine." Tigress took the wet cloth from her forehead and threw it on the ground. She stood up quickly and left the room with Viper following.

"Are you sure?"

Tigress was ready to reassure her, but they heard Master Shifu shouting.

"...YOU REALLY OUTDONE YOURSELF THIS TIME PO. CLIMBING ON MOUNTAIN JIÁN FĚNGBÁO ..."

Both of them hurried to see what was going on. They quickly found the source. The sound was coming from the Hall of Warriors.

"I know, I know, is there anything I can do to help her?"

Po sounded scared.

There was a long silence, which was broken by Baihu.

"Well... before curing anything, I must know, what we are dealing with, has Tigress behaved different than normal in any way..."

Everyone was worried. That feeling was back, her head began to spin. Voices began yelling in her mind.

 **"Monster!"**

 **"Monster!"**

 **"Monster!"**

Again and again, each time she heard that word it hurt her more and more, it was as if someone was squeezing her hearth with pliers.

She cowered her ears.

"STOP! PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Her eyes began to fill with tears again.

Master Shifu stormed out of the hall.

"What is wrong Tigress!?"

The second the red panda put his hand on her shoulder the voices stopped.

Tigress quickly turned and embraced Shifu still crying. He obviously didn't know how to react.

"Is that normal?" Baihu asked with confused look on his face.

"No, definitely not." Shifu said as he began to slowly pat Tigress.

"What should we do?" asked Po.

"It will be best to wait and give her time to recover."

Together they were able to move Tigress back to her room. It was a bit awkward mostly because at first she refused to let go of the smaller animal, though no one acknowledged it, they were all shocked to see her cry.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

After the second accident Master Shifu decided that it would be much better to wait with the cancel the training until the next day.

This was very troubling, not only Tigress kept crying for so long, but he couldn't convince her to tell him what was wrong either. She just ended with her knees hugged close to her completely silent and slowly rocking from side to side.

Shifu felt absolutely helpless. Po brought Tigress her dinner later that day, but she was already asleep in a fetal position.

It was shocking to see one of the mightiest masters of kung fu so helpless.

Baihu went to bed quite early as well, he just couldn't get himself to stop thinking about this interesting turn of events. In his long life he had never seen anything like that before.

He was laying in bed for an hour, when he heard some quick steps coming from the hallway.

Since he couldn't fall asleep, the white tiger decided to leave the room and investigate.

He opened the doors of his room, but found no one, he then went outside and that's when he saw her, Tigress was calmly walking to the training hall.

 _Where are you going?_

Baihu began to follow her silently."

-Few minutes later in the Hall of Warriors-

Master Shifu was pacing back and forward nervously, glancing at the pedestal, where Master Oogways old wooden staff.

"What should I do Master, I've never seen Tigress like this, I just don't know what to do..."

At that exact moment he heard Monkey shouting.

"Master Shifu, where are you?"

Shifu sighed and ran for the source.

Without any explanation Shifu was quickly led to the training hall, where he was greeted by a sight of all the other residents from the Jade palace.

He was about to ask about what was going on, but Baihu stopped him with a shushing gesture, before pointing in the direction of the army made of wooden warriors.

And that's when the red panda saw her, Tigress was punching, kicking, dodging a blocking with deadly precision.

A little spark of hope was born inside Shifus mind, this was strange, but she was also doing something semi normal.

"Is this a good sign?" He asked whispering.

"It would be if she was awake." Said Baihu.

"What do you mean?"

"She is sleepwalking, well it looks more like some sort of sleeptraining, I have never seen anything like that."

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Po asked.

"No, we don't have any idea, what could happen." Baihu answered.

Suddenly Tigress stopped and began slowly walking away.

They followed her back to the Jade palace until she went to bed. Shifu then closed the door to her room.

"This is truly fascinating." Baihu said, when they gained safe distance.

"What do we do now?" Asked Viper clearly nervous.

"The six of you should probably go sleep for a few hours, while I go look for herbs to make some medicine."

"Master Baihu, do you know, what is going on with Tigress?" Shifu asked with hope in his voice.

"No, but even though I cannot cure the source, I can help her with symptoms and all that is needed in this case is bit of Yejing powder. I think that if I start now, I will have at least a jar ready in the morning."

And so an hour later everyone slept in their beds, while Baihu was running around in the forest with a knife cutting leaves and roots for half an hour before returning back with a full bag.

* * *

I am sorry for not updating for so long but I had to write an assignment ten pages long and I had some bad depressions.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Po was standing at the top on the roof of the noodle shop ready to jump.

"Don't be stupid, you'll get hurt!" Master Monkey yelled.

The panda just got ready to launch himself in the air.

-Four hours ago-

Baihu has finally finished the Yejing powder. He put the brownish substance into a small pouch then smelled it to make sure, everything was alright about it. The weak smell of vanilla enveloped his nose. He sighed as the warm feeling immediately took over his senses. This stuff was really powerful. He shook his head to get the dizziness out before fishing out a piece of paper from his travelling bag.

I finished the powder during the night, you can find in the highest cabinet in the kitchen, please make sure Tigress doesn't take more than just pinch in a cup of water, otherwise there is no way to predict the effects it will have on her, also I will start with my training an hour after lunch.

-Baihu

Once he was done with writing message for Shifu, Baihu slipped it under the red pandas door, before putting the pouch to its promised destination.

When everything was ready a loud yawn escaped his mouth and he suddenly felt very tired.

Damn, this stuff was really strong.

Baihu made his way back to his own room and as soon as his head hit the bed, he fell asleep.

-Three hours ago-

Po got out of his bed early. He slowly moved to the kitchen to eat something. Po felt guilty for what happened to Tigress and as he was munching on some day old dumplings an idea hit him.

He figured out how to make her feel at least a little better, he would make his famous sticky dumplings, everyone loved those.

He took a few bean paste dumplings, honey and some plum sauce. As he was mixing it he reached into the shelf over his head for some of the powder he secretly brushed from wall in his room. He grabbed a handful from the sack and sprinkled it over the dumplings.

"Awesome!" Po said to himself as he put one of them in his mouth.

They tasted a little different, but not bad in any regard just a bit more interesting.

Don't mind if I do.

He took another one and left the rest of them in a bowl on the table.

-One hour ago-

Master Monkey woke up and got up from bed, he had a horrible nightmare.

Baihu went crazy, killed Shifu and Po and was planning to kill him next. Those visions were still fresh in his mind, especially all the blood.

It was still pretty dark, but he decided to go get something for breakfast anyway, as he stepped out of his room he noticed something, everything was quiet, too quiet.

He heard some quick running steps before being violently tackled to the ground.

"Monkey, we need to get out of here! They are everywhere!"

"What's going on, Po?"

He has probably never seen the dragon warrior this scared.

"The demons! They are back! They've got Shifu and..." Po looked to the other side of the hallway and ran away, leaving Monkey on the floor in a confused state.

The next half an hour was quite eventful for a while Po was running around outside fighting imaginary demons, then Master Scorpion and lastly Tai Lung, but that was just the start, because after that came the humming and insane ideas, which brings us to the present.

"Don't worry I have seen Crane do this at least a thousand times." Po said from the roof.

Monkey tried to stop him but no one can keep up with a panda falling down stairs.

"Crane has wings, you don't."

"My dad's a goose, so I've got to have wings."

"I thought, we talked about this years ago. You are adopted." Mr Ping came out from the noodle shop shouting.

"But from all fathers I chose you."

"That's not how it works."

"Mr Ping, can you stop him? I've tried everything." Monkey asked while trying to hold back a giggle brought by their conversation.

"I don't know, last time he had that look on his face, was when he ate those weird mushrooms from Mongolia. I might be able cure him if it's like the last time, but you need to keep him occupied for a minute." And with that he ran back to the shop.

"Watch this." Said Po.

"Wait Po, shouldn't you think a little more about this, how about doing a frontflip... yeah you should do a front flip or a back flip first."

"Okay, which one? I can't decide."

"How about I climb up there and we will play rock, paper, scissors and if I win, you'll do a back flip otherwise you'll do a front flip. How about that?"

"Nah, that sounds way too complicated, I'll just jump..."

"PO, IT'S BREAKFEST TIME!" Came muffled yelling of Mr Ping from inside.

No one has ever seen Po move so fast ever before.

He made it to the the noodle shop in five seconds.

"How did you...?" Monkey began to ask as he entered the restaurant himself.

"Years of practice, boy, years of practice. Now are you hungry?"

And in two minutes both of them were happily eating.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

To say, that the morning was uneventful would be the biggest lie, when Po and Monkey returned they were immediately scolded by Shifu, who was already awake. They were ordered to clean up the training hall for punishment.

And when Tigress woke up everything just got weirder.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Shifu asked with worry in his voice.

Tigress looked at him confused.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wait, you do not remember what happened…?"

Baihu rushed into the room out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello there, I just came to check on our patient, how's your head?"

"It's okay. Can someone tell me what Is going on." She said through gritted teeth.

Just the presence of the white tiger in her room was enough to make her angry.

"Yesterday you fell…" Shifu started calmly.

"…and hit your head so hard it knocked you unconscious, but since you are feeling okay, we can start with training today." The white tiger stepped in.

Shifu's mind went into full disbelief in a second, did Master Baihu, one of the students of Oogway just lie?

Tigress had some more questions but Baihu answered them before the red panda could utter a single word.

"Why did you lie to her? She deserves to know what happened to her." Shifu asked once they were out of Tigress' earshot.

"Let's just say I would let you tell her the truth. If she has something wrong in her head mind, nervousness would make it ten times worse, I also believe you would not let her train with the others today, which would make her depressed. In other words: Lies that build are better than truths that destroy."

"Yes, but an old man telling lies is like a rich man stealing."

"There are such things as false truths and honest lies. We can just stand here for hours and talk in proverbs, but it would be better if we went to make sure that the rest of your students stay silent about the whole situation."

"And what if it happens again, what if she gets hurt this time?"

"Hope is the physician of each misery, so let's just hope nothing like that happens."

And with that said and done both of them went in their own separate ways.

After that everything went as if nothing happened, each member of the Furious Five promised to keep quiet about the incident, while Baihu prepared for his first training session with his new students.

-An hour after lunch-

Everyone was lined up in the Training Hall including Master Shifu. They were excited and couldn't wait for the new training to begin.

"So where do we start? I guess I should describe the kung fu I'm going to teach you. Many kung fu artists are looking for inner peace through order that is not the way I teach. World itself is based on both the order and the chaos, which means that you need to find harmony between these two forces and then force your opponents either into order or chaos. Believe me, it will be hard and your muscles will feel as if you were moving a mountain, your bones will feel as if they were breaking, but if you succeed you will gain strength you can't imagine right now. Any questions?"

When they were all just standing quietly and staring at him, he decided it was time to start.

"Okay, so let's begin."


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Accuracy

"Have you ever played the game Catch a Needle?" Baihu asked as he walked around with a box of his acupuncture supplies. When he was getting nothing but confused stares he began with explaining.

"The rules are, that I will throw a handful of these" he gestured to the box" and you will need to catch them before they hit the ground without getting yourself hurt. Okay three, two, one GO."

Their faces were filled with horror as the white tiger threw his hand into the air and everyone ducked for cover waiting for the pain to come, but it never did.

When they gather enough courage to turn their sight back to the older master, he was bent down laughing his ass off.

"Did you really think I would let you start with needles? Off course not, how irresponsible do you think I am?" He said as he wiped tears from his face.

The rest of this day consisted of catching rocks thrown at high speeds and some hopeless attempts at juggling.

This was going to be more fun, than Baihu originally thought.

Strength

"We need to make sure that you are physically fit enough for my techniques. I have a seemingly simple task for you today." The white tiger said before distributing a single chopstick made from black wood to each of his students.

"What are we supposed to do with these, Master?" Monkey asked with confusion in his voice while turning the stick around between his fingers.

"I am glad, that you asked Monkey and please call me Baihu. Your task is to break them in half like so." Baihu said and snapped the stick he was holding. "But rest assured that if you fail, you will have to do thousand pushups and Viper in your case five hundred jumps."

Each one of them smiled when they thought about the simple task.

Then Monkey tried and of course the stick wouldn't budge. Then they all did, while Baihu simply sat in a chair and overlooked their every move.

They had determination he had to give them that.

Po was fighting so hard his bones started to make weird cracking sounds and Monkey even tried using a large battle axe which only resulted in blunting it.

But when the five minutes passed they all gave up and started exercising with disappointment seeping from their skin.

"Its okay, thunderwood trees which produce this kind of wood can be cut down only with the power of lightning." the white tiger said once they finished.

Speed

They were running. Wait, not running, they were sprinting, because running would be too easy, maybe that's why, Baihu also insisted on them taking enough weight with them that might kill a small elephant. It mostly consisted of some bags filled with small pieces of scrap metal. And to make it even worse he ran with them to make sure that they wouldn't cheat.

Results that followed this training were: Po having a few hearth attacks, Tigress loosing feeling in both of her legs, Crane falling from the sky and hitting his head on several occasions, Viper vomiting, Monkey breaking two of his fingers, and Mantis passing out when they finally reached their target.

When their training for today was completed everyone felt as if they were standing with one foot already in grave. They literally had problems with standing straight and Baihu was…smilling, of course he was, but this time it wasn't because he felt entertained, he just felt so proud of his students.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Even though everything was going well, and Tigress didn't experience any accidents during the past week her problems still made Shifus mind heavy with worries. It was not surprising after all, this was the Tigress he brought to the Jade Palace, their bond was the same as the bond which can be felt between a father and a daughter. At least that was what Baihu thought when he found the red panda standing at the doorstep of his room.

"How can I help you Master Shifu?"

"How did you know I was standing here?" he sounded a little embarrassed.

Baihu opened the doors with a reassuring smile.

"My ears might be smaller than yours but my hearing is not affected by this fact. Please come in."

"Thank you. It's about Tigress." Shifu said as he closed the door behind himself.

It was sometimes a little boring guessing everything right, but it was also great for ego of a certain tiger.

"What's wrong? Did something weird happen again?"

"No, I just think that she is still feeling what happened deep inside and that it's slowly eating her."

"What do you mean?"

"If you knew her, you wouldn't need to ask. She never cried, even when she was a cub and seeing her hurt like that just moves your hearth."

"I see, but isn't it weird? Little children often cry, when they don't know how to deal with their problems. How did she ventilate her anger and worries?"

"I don't know, she was just always training, to be honest it sometimes seemed as if she was spending more time with dummies in the Training Hall, since she left the orphanage, than with me."

"Wait, she was in an orphanage? How old was she when her parents left her?"

"I think she was just a cub."

"Were there any other tigers?"

"I don't think so."

It all made sense now.

"I believe you just led me right to the source of her problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, imagine this scenario, you are in the most vulnerable part of your life, your parents left you, you are in a new place and you don't have anyone you can rely on. Do you think those feelings will all just disappear. No they will just stay there and block anything that tries to come through them, in other words I think she has some pretty bad suppressed memories and believe me those can hurt more than putting dislocated joints back into their place."

"But why now, why would those memories resurface now?"

"Has she ever met another tiger?"

"No one I know about."

"Well then that's easy, I am the catalyst of her problems."

"How do you know that?"

"It's easy when you think about it, I am the only thing that changed and in a past month and I have also been near her on both occasions when her symptoms showed up."

"What do we need to do?"

"Well, once again it's pretty simple I need to leave, once the source disappears, so will the problem." Baihu sighed and looked at his bag of supplies already making a mental shopping list.

"You can't leave, what would I say to them?"

Baihu smiled.

"You will have to face one of the hardest trials of your life and lie to those you love. It will be easier for her and also more believable if you make me the villain of this story, so she doesn't have to blame herself."

"But there has to be some other…"

When Shifu looked back at the white tiger, he nor his bag were already nowhere to be found.

 **-The next morning**

To say that Tigress was angry would be an understatement, she was furious. First Baihu comes to her home to further anger her and then torture her friends with a weeklong training so hard they vomit under the promise of teaching them some of his "legendary" techniques which no one ever heard about.

She just had enough.

Maybe that's why, when she heard of his sudden departure and then saw the disappointment radiating from everyone including her beloved Master, when he told them, that Baihu left because he found out, they weren't good enough to continue. She packed her things and left to find him and make him apologize.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Baihu was just walking across a bridge over a deep and narrow mountain pass while eating an apple. He could smell the water in the air and see the sun falling behind the horizon. It would be such a beautiful day if he wasn't being watched by murderers.

He knew about them ever since they started to follow him when he left the Valley of Peace, it was at least twenty elite fighters from India, but it was hard to tell. He just couldn't piece together why, were they waiting so long to strike.

Were they preparing a trap? Were they scared? Only time would give him a real answer.

There was also this strange scent around him, it felt somehow familiar.

"Stop right there!" Came yelling from behind him.

Well… this was a complication.

"Good evening Tigress, what brings you here?" Baihu asked innocently as he turned to see an angry feline at the other end of the bridge.

This was not a good situation and he knew that.

"Did you just seriously ask me what brings me here? You promised to make us stronger, you promised that in honor of Master Oogway name and now you leave, just as if nothing happened and your reason is that we are not good enough for your fancy techniques. That's not fair to us."

So that's what Shifu told them? He had to admit that the red panda had a talent for lying.

"Life is not fair. Deal with it."

He wanted to leave, but was quickly stopped by a flying kick, which missed the back of his head just by an inch.

So that's how it's going to end huh.

Baihu got into his defensive stance just in time to block a roundhouse kick aimed at his face, he dodged a couple of punches to his midsection and then jumped back to put a few feet between himself and his opponent. He seriously did not want to hurt her, but he still couldn't concentrate, that stench just got stronger as he got to the centre of bridge.

Than his mind finally clicked, that was sulfur, but what was it doing here?

He shot a look at the bellow the platform they were standing on.

Unless… of course there were bombs tied under the bridge.

"Tigress, you need to get out of here!" he shouted.

But his warning fell on deaf ears.

"What. Are you scared that you might get hurt after you insulted me and my friends? Well you should…"

But her answer was cut short by a massive explosion which shook the bridge and launched them both into air.

Baihu acted quickly, he bounced of a large peace of wood which was falling near him just in time to cach her, but a long fall still awaited them.

This was going to hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Tigress woke up on a cold stone surface. Everything hurt.

She slowly got back up on her feet.

"So you are finally awake." Said Baihu, who was standing just eighteen feet away from her. That was the first time she heard him sound winded and tired.

First thing she noticed about him was his strange posture, he stood completely still on his left leg with right hand over his head touching the ceiling.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story, you just need to know that I am currently holding this boulder, I have a broken arm and a dislocated ankle and if we want to get out of here alive, I need you to pop it back into my socket."

"What!?"

"To put it simply, I need you to go grab my right leg and pull at my foot, while simultaneously twisting it to the left."

"But I cannot, I've never…"

"Listen, I can hold this thing only for a few more minutes if we are lucky, so you need to hurry. I am sure you can do it."

Baihu slowly stuck out his leg as she took a few nervous steps to him, this had to be the most stressful experience of her life.

At first his leg looked fine, but when her eyes adjusted to the darkness it became obvious that Baihu was seriously injured.

Tigress slowly took his foot in her hands and started to pull on it.

"No!" he said firmly when she tried to twist it.

"What's wrong!?" Tigress asked with panic as she let go.

"Wrong side." Answered Baihu calmly.

"But you said left!"

"When I said left, I meant mine left not yours." He said with a tired smile.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I promise I will explain everything, but please get it over with, time is almost literally slipping through my fingers."

Without a second wasted Tigress once again grabbed his ankle and began slowly turning it until it made cracking sound, which was so gross she felt like puking. Just when she was about to let go for the second time Baihu spoke up just in time to stop her.

"Come on it's almost done."

With newly gained courage she continued until the bones made a quick snapping sound as they got back in the right places.

"Ahhh much better, thanks."

Tigress just stood there frozen taking in slow breaths.

"Um Tigress, you can let go now."

"Of-of course."

As sound as she did, his leg hit the ground with a strong thud as he put the weight on it and just soon as he moved so did the boulder.

"Now please go behind me and when you see an opening crawl out of here."

"But, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan, I promise." He said as he began to walk forward with the rock. It made some scraping noises from touching the walls of the chasm. Then out of nowhere an opening appeared. Tigress quickly climbed out and when she did Baihu let out a fierce growl before pushing the boulder with all of his remaining strength up and quickly jumping backwards, landing on his back. He was in great luck, because the rock only missed him by an inch as it fell back down.

And so he laid there gasping for air, covered in blood, bruises, sweat and dirt.

"Did that just happen?" Tigress asked still shaking.

"I am not sure myself." Baihu said as he carefully got up.

"So can you tell me now **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED**?"

"Well, there are some assassins who are targeting me and my guess is that they blew up the bridge, when they tried to kill me."

"I have so many questions."

"Then shoot."

"How are we still alive!?"

"Well, I used one of my "fancy techniques", as you called them, to save us from that land slide."

"Who were those guys?"

"Probably some elite mercenaries send from India by their ruler."

"Why does the ruler of India want to kill you?"

"He does not like me because…" was all he could say before passing out from the exhaustion combined with the blood loss.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what do you think about the story so far and I would also like to thank Santa Socks for all the support.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Everyone living in the Jade Palace including Zeng was looking for Tigress after she didn't show up at the training.

Shifu was far beyond scared now, he was terrified. It's been nine hours since she disappeared.

What if something happened to her?

Was she lost?

Was she hurt?

Was she kidnapped?

Okay maybe not the last one, but these thoughts were uncontrollably swirling in his head and it seemed that they wouldn't stop anytime soon.

That's when it happened. Shifu was walking around the Peace Valley asking random animals, when he saw her enter the town.

Tigress was slowly dragging Baihu with his arm over her shoulder, it was unbelievable how difficult that was. His weight could even rival Pos. It was like pulling a heavy rock and because his blue shirt was destroyed beyond repair, his blood was seeping into Tigress' dress.

They almost look as if they just left a bloody battlefield.

Shifu rushed to them shoving bystanders to make a way for himself.

"What happened to you!?"

"I'm okay, but we need to get him inside, he lost a lot of blood!"

Without any more questions they quickly brought him into Mr. Pings shop, since it would take too much time to get him upstairs.

Mr. Ping protested at first, but when he saw deep wounds in the white tigers back he led them straight to Pos room.

When the doctor arrived Baihu was just barely breathing. Shifu ordered all of them to leave while he stayed with the old master.

After an hour of constant stitching and cauterization even he felt a little sick, but it was finally over. Before she got paid and left, the doctor put Baihus arm in a cast and with Shifus help changed the bloodied bedding.

It was actually pretty impressive that the white tiger managed to survive.

Tigress told the red panda about the broken bridge, the explosion and how she couldn't remember the details. He had a hard time believing her when she talked about what happened in the chasm.

Shifu managed to bring Baihu back to the Jade Palece on a large wooden board with the help from a few volunteers. They put him back to the room he previously occupied.

-Sometime later-

It has been two days already and Baihu was still unconscious and Tigress was getting really nervous. She just couldn't stop blaming herself, maybe if she listened to his warning, they wouldn't fall from that bridge.

Though there was still one thing which was bothering her. How on Earth did she survive the whole ordeal just with a few bruises while Baihu had his back hurt so badly. It just didn't make any sense.

She was passing around the room of the injured tiger, when she heard some crashing sound from the inside with an audible "Damn it" following.

She opened the door and saw the white tiger sprawled on the floor.

"Master Baihu, are you alright?"

He slowly turned his head to face her."Oh, hi Tigress. Can I help you?"

"Can you help me?! You have a broken arm, you are lying on the ground and if I am correct your foot is dislocated again. Can you think of anything you could help me with?" Tigress asked as she helped him back on the bed.

"I could… tell you a nice bedtime story… since it's already evening?"

She gave him 'that was a bad joke' look in response.

"Ok, maybe not."

"So… What were you trying to do?"

"I just wanted to reach my travelling bag to get to the water flask."

"Why didn't you ask for help if you were thirsty?"

"I didn't want to be a bother and I'm sure that I would crawl to it eventually." Baihu said with a kind smile.

Tigress groaned and handed him the bottle.

"Thank you." He said as he took a large swig from it.

"I guess we are even now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know… you saved me and I saved you."

"Master Tigress, you didn't owe me anything, it's only natural to bring help to those who need it."

"Then why didn't you help us with training?"

He took a deep sigh.

"I just wanted to protect you by leaving."

"How does that make any sense?"

Okay this was getting dangerous he didn't want to put any more weight on her mind than there already was. Then he got an idea.

"You know what? I will answer any three questions IF you fix my leg for a second time."

Her face took a quick turn from angry to disgusted and scared.

Baihu thought that he won, but then she took his ankle in her hands and began quickly twisting it.

Tigress felt very close to vomiting, but she wanted some answers.

Baihu was just surprised, he didn't expect this outcome, he thought she would just run away. It left a good impression on him.

Once again no pain was shown on his face even when his leg snapped back into place.

"How do you do that?" she asked once she saw his calm expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Off course it hurts, but what am I supposed to do? Cry? Scream?" he asked calmly.

"That's what normal people do."

"When you reach my age you will learn that pain is just a part of your life. You truly become strong when you can accept the pain but don't get controlled by it."

"You sound like Oogway."

"Yeah, I used to get that a lot. So what is your final question?"

"Wait, did those count?" She blurted out before realizing her mistake.

"Yes they did, now leave, if you please I would like to sleep for a little longer." Baihu said with a smirk as he closed his eyes.

"You can't just…" Tigress started but was interrupted by loud snoring which was faked too badly to be taken seriously.

In the end it looked as if he has beaten her again, but then she remembered something and a great idea appeared in her head.

"How about this you will tell me what I want to know and I will tell you, what you want to know."

He turned to face her.

"Which would be…?"

"Message from Master Oogway addressed to you."

"Nice try, but we both know that Oogway is dead."

"And what if I told you that I met him in the Spirit Realm?"

"Very unlikely, you would have to be a ghost in order for that to work."

"Well then, I guess you will never know what your poor deceased Master had to say to you." Tigress said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm listening."

Baihu felt more defeated than ever in his long life.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Tigress wanted to make sure Baihu wouldn't turn tables on her again, that's why she made him agree on a clear set of rules. She could ask him questions about three topics of her choosing and he would have to give her detailed answers. She was smart enough to inform him about the fact, that she would only expose the message from Oogway after she was done.

"What's the first thing you want to ask about?"

"Well I want to know why does the ruler of India want you dead."

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

Baihu took a deep breath and started talking.

"I was travelling through India, looking for secrets of yoga in small villages all across the country and then I stumbled upon the city of Patna. I was exploring the marketplace for supplies and just when I was about to leave I noticed three little snow leopard cubs. They were covering under a small makeshift roof, their arms and legs covered in dirt and filth. The moment I saw them, I felt their sadness and pain. I reached into my pocket and tossed them a handful of coins and immediately their eyes lit up as if this was the first time anyone ever showed them any sort of kindness. Just as I began to slowly walk away I heard someone screaming behind me, I turned and saw a bull hitting one of those cubs with a tree branch over the head while the other two cowered in fear as far away as possible. He was shouting something about them being Dalit and ruining his luck when he accidentally stepped into one of their shadows."

"Dalit?"

"There is a very strict caste system in India and being a Dalit means you are even lower than a beggar. I believe it's some sort of tradition there."

"So…what did you do?"

"Back then I was still a bit idealistic and a bit naïve. I wanted to be a hero so I caught his arm and ordered him to stop, that's when his elephant guards swarmed me from all sides. I tried to reason with them but they did not show any sort of understanding and attacked me. I don't want to get into details but in the end they were unconscious."

"That's why they are after you?"

"Not exactly… That bull guy I told you about attacked those three cubs again as if nothing happened and something in my head just snapped. I once again caught his arm, but this time I broke it on three different places, even his fingers, it was in such a bad state, that the bones were sticking out of his skin. He ran away screaming for help. But back then I didn't know that he was the son of the ruler."

 _So that's why the new ruler has only one arm…_

"What did happen with those three snow leopards?"

"I took them with me, they were scared of me at first, but in the end they became my family, I even started teaching them kung fu." Baihu smiled a little.

 _Did this white tiger have a soft side to him?_

"Those were three of the happiest years of my life."

"Only three? What happened?"

"I left for business trip and left them alone at home, but when I returned I found nothing but ashes. I don't know what happened to Su, Wing and Wan, but I never saw them again."

His face took on a sad expression and he stopped talking.

Those names seemed a little familiar and then it hit her.

"You trained the Wu Sisters?!" She asked shocked.

He grabbed her shoulder with his healthy arm.

"Wu Sisters? You know them? Are they alive?"

"Yes, but they are in prison…"

"Prison? How did they end up in there?"

Tigress spent next quarter an hour explaining who his daughters truly were. In the end Baihu was just laying on the bed sadness and guilt written all over his him.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"Master Baihu, It's not your…"

"Master Tigress could you please leave me alone for a while. I need to sort some things in my mind."

"Of course." She said and left the once happy and energetic tiger alone in his room.

To say she was feeling guilty for bringing that up would be an understatement.


	26. Chapter 26

The gates to the halls of FanFiction open once again and a man walks in.

Not a man.

Guy.

Goodguy1998.

Around himself he sees all kinds of perversion, grammar mistakes and in the very centre a big throne.

A throne on which Xing Li calmly rests.

He slowly makes his way through to him but is stopped in his tracks when the creators gaze lands on him.

"You are not welcome here."

"I know I have broken thy rules m'lord, but my attention was stolen from me by school and Kuroko no Basuke."

"It matter not how you plead to me GoodGuy, the readers are the ones who must decide if they want to read your story."

Goodguy blinks a few times.

"Then what the **fuck** am I doing right now. Someone get me a computer!"

He quickly sneaks behind a Twilight fanfiction writer and applies a sleeper hold.

"Shhh, it's all going to be alright soon." He whispers into his ear.

After some struggling his victim falls unconscious and he takes his seat.

There are just two questions remaining.

Can his readers forgive him?

And why is this keyboard so sticky?

* * *

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Baihu was lying on the bed buried neck deep in his own thoughts. What did he do to not only make them run away but to fake their own death?

When he discovered that meditation wouldn't bring him any real answers he decided to go on a walk. He took a broom which stood in the corner of the room and used it for support. After a few shaky steps he developed a steady rhythm.

Before Baihu knew it, he reached the stairs leading back to the Peace Valley and there he saw Master Monkey and Po. Each of them held a large pan.

"Are you sure about this Po?" Monkey asked.

"Of course, I have done this at least six times." Po said and then started searching through his pockets.

"And what's the finishing touch you've been talking about?"

Po suddenly fished out a few small firework rockets and when he showed them to Monkey, his face transformed into a wide smile.

Baihu just silently watched as they started tying them to the pans. He was getting more and more interested in what was going to transpire.

Once they finished their preparations, each of them sat on one of the pans and started counting down.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

" **THREE!** "

" **TWO!** "

" **ONE!** "

" **IGNITION!** "

They both lit their fuses.

Rockets started hissing and letting out sparks.

Both Po and Monkey got excited and closed their eyes.

But nothing happened.

They opened their eyes to see what did go wrong with their fireworks.

Then the rockets exploded into balls of blue and green fire with just enough force to send them and their pans flying down the stairs like a bunch of ragdolls.

 _Well, that was disappointing._

Baihu then got an idea, how to kill at least a few hours.

-Three hours later-

Po was reorganizing his action figures on the window. His body was mostly okay except for some scraps and bruises, but it still hurt like hell.

Just as he placed his very rare limited edition Mantis action figure with original paint back on the windowsill, Monkey opened the door to his room.

"Po, come quickly, you need to see this!" said Monkey sounding excited before running off with the panda in pursuit.

Ten seconds later they were standing on the training grounds.

"So…what did you want to show me?"

"I saw him a minute ago. Where did he go?"

"Who?"

" **GET DOWN!** " Came from above.

They looked up just in time to jump away as Baihu flew past them on a hang glider made from wood, paper and leaves, before he hit an oak tree head first.

"Baihu, are you okay!?" Monkey asked as they came running to him.

He was just lying there on his back. They started poking and shaking him.

Baihu suddenly sat up, scaring them both in the process.

"Are you okay?" Monkey asked again.

"I'm fine, nothing's gonna get through this pumpkin." Baihu said as he did a quick kip up, that was a mistake.

His ankle was once again dislocated.

"Again? Baihu, you old idiot." He told himself audibly before grabbing a branch which fell from the tree he crashed into and supporting himself against it.

"Are you sure, you just hit your head badly, shouldn't you at least sit down for a while?" Po asked worried.

"Relax. I was once almost boiled and eaten by island natives when sailing across southern seas and I'm still standing, well limping. So, who wants to go next?"

Their faces immediately went from scared to smiling and they all spend the better part of the afternoon flying (and falling) like idiots.

"How did you even make that? I've never seen anything like it." Po asked when they were all just lying under the oak tree, relaxing.

"I once went to Greece and met a sheep and he though me everything about all of their genial interesting machines, this is just one of them."

"What's a Greece?"

"It's one of the countries in Europe."

"Ohh…Europe…What's an Europe?"

 _This is going to take some time._

 _Perfect._

-Three more hours later-

Okay this was slowly getting kind of boring, at least for Baihu.

When he finished talking about Greece and Europe, they wanted to know more about some of the countries, about the kings, their food and of course how did he almost get burned at the stake. Soon enough they were joined by Viper, Crane and Mantis, then by Tigress and later on by Shifu himself. They listened to his every word, never did they try to interrupt him, not even once. It was like telling fairy tales to children.

It reminded him of those simpler times when he told these same stories to Su, Wan and Wing, whenever nightmares started to interfere with their sleep.

"…and that's the story of how I punched the prince of England."

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Po.

"How are you still alive?" Asked Mantis confused.

"Well, oddly enough the king was okay with it. I guess that if you've got a king on your side, no one can hurt you."

"As interesting as that was, I think that my students should go to bed already."

"Please Shifu, just one more story." Po whined.

"I think your master's right, besides you wouldn't want to be tired tomorrow since I will be training you."

"Really!?" Po asked surprised.

"Yes, I promised that I would teach you some of my techniques. And I want to keep that promise."

"It didn't stop you from leaving last time and you have been healthy back then, what techniques can you even teach us with one leg and one arm…" Tigress started to reproach Baihu.

"Tigress!" Shifu angrily stepped in.

"No, it's fine, I deserved that. I disappointed all of you and I am deeply sorry for that. It won't happen again."

When the awkward silence took over the situation, Shifu send everyone to their beds before wandering back to his own bedroom.

* * *

But really guys, I am sorry for not updating mystory for so long, hope that you can forgive me.

\- Goodguy1998

PS: You should really go watch Kuroko no Basuke. I am not even a basketball fan and I still think that it was one of the best and most inspirational animes I ever watched. I really recommend it.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Po woke up to the sound of alarm bell ringing from the village. He got off of the bed, out of the Palace and began running down the steps.

It didn't take long until the others joined him.

"Does anyone know what we are up against?" Mantis asked from Monkeys shoulder as they ran.

"My money's on the Scorpion. We haven't heard from her in some time." Said Monkey.

"I swear if I see that six-legged crawling sneaky little… Po started.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Mantis, nothing against insects."

"It's cool, you should have seen that look on your face." Mantis smiled victoriously.

They arrived to the village just in time to fight the croc bandits.

-One minute later-

All of the bandits were tied up at the village centre.

"Couldn't you guys at least wait till the morning? We are missing our beauty sleep, just look at the bags under Tigress' eyes, you caused that!" Po whined, earning a growl from her in the process.

"We are so sorry for the inconvenience, please…"

"Goddamn it, Gary! Don't apologize to our enemies!" Fung shouted.

"My name is Gahri!"

"Not this again, Gary!"

As the crocodiles began to argue between themselves a loud stomping could be heard as the Constable Hu approached them with twenty guards behind him.

"Guys, look! Maybe we will get some reward! You know I was saving for those nunchucks" Po exclaimed.

As the elephant reached them, his guards completely surrounded the whole team.

"Masters of the Jade Palace, you are under arrest." Hu announced officially.

Everyone went wide-eyed.

"What for?"

"You are using kung fu without a permit again." The elephant informed.

"What!? But our old permit is still valid. We got it just three months ago." Viper argued.

"The emperor has decided that every permit from now on needs a special stamp which yours lacks."

"But that's not fair! We didn't even get an official notice!" Po said.

"The law doesn't oblige me to deliver this notice after you have been given twenty warnings. I am sorry to say this, but this time I will have to personally escort to the Chorh-Gom Prison."

" **WHAT**!?" They all said in unison.

Feng started laughing.

"You are going with them and for a long time."

"Whatever, we are locked in there all the time at least you take them with us this time."

Just as they were about to put their hands in shackles a voice from the stairs disturbed them.

"What is all the ruckus about this time? I swear if it's Hundun again I'll personally break every bone in his body." Baihu said as he limped to them.

"Stand aside civilian! I am conducting a very serious investigation over here."

"First of all my name is Baihu, second of all I ask you to inform me what are my students harassed for?"

After a few minutes of explaining Baihu took a step closer to the elephant and looked him dead in the eye.

"Let me make this clear, you are arresting the students of the Jade Palace after they successfully saved this village from a bandit attack."

"Stand back civilian or I will have you detained as well."

"You mean those clowns, why don't you bring the whole circus? Let's go back to the Palace." He ordered and the seven of them began heading back home.

Constable Hu just stood there dumbfounded by the insolence of the white tiger.

"Capture them!" Hu yelled when he finally came to his senses.

Guards reacted quickly as they blocked their path and pointed their spears directly at Baihus neck.

"If you like your ability to move freely, get out of my way." Baihu ordered coldly.

"And who is gonna make us? Your stick?" All of the guards laughed at that.

"Master, we are not allowed to fight against the imperial guard." Crane reminded him.

Baihu smiled.

"Never mind, I will just knock them out myself."

Before anyone could stop him he leaped into the battle.

-Literary ten seconds later-

It was hard to grasp how, but Baihu turned every one of the rhinos into a living statue. All they could do was blink and breathe.

Everyone was silent.

"Let's go, I wish to see the end of the beautiful dream I had."

"Have you lost your mind!? We are criminals now! If this gets to the emperor, the whole Jade Palace will be closed forever and they will execute us!" Tigress angrily broke the silence.

"Hmm…the emperor… now here's an idea. Hey, you, the elephant with the funny hat, did emperor order these permits?"

"Y-Yes."

"Could you please tell if the current emperor still resides in the same palace as his predecessors?"

"H-He does."

"Okay then, I will return in two days." Baihu said and began walking in the direction of the village exit.

Tigress' mind clicked. He couldn't be serious.

"You wouldn't…" she turned to face Baihu only to find an empty space.

Everyone stared in silent horror as the white tiger disappeared.

-Two days later-

The panic in the Jade Palace reached its crescendo.

Po, Monkey and Crane were planning an escape to Mongolia, Mantis was hiding under a bowl in the kitchen, Tigress hiding in the forest Rambo style, Viper posing as an umbrella with Cranes hat and Shifu thinking about burning the Palace and changing his name.

That's when it happened.

The main door opened and Baihu walked inside with two scrolls under his casted arm humming a song.

Shifu was the first one to arrive.

"What were you thinking!? Do you have any idea…"

"Here's your permit and here's the confirmation that states that the emperor fully pardons any crimes committed by the residents of the Jade Palace. Now please let me rest, it's been a long journey."

Baihu walked around Shifu heading to his room and handing him the scrolls in the process.

"Oh and I almost forgot…expect emperor to visit the Palace tomorrow."

Shifu fainted.

* * *

I enjoyed writting this.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The emperors visit came shortly after Baihus arrival luckily Shifu regained his senses just in time to gather everyone except the white tiger who was simply too tired to wake up. Many crowds came to the Valley of Peace that day. Most of them were guards with spears and bows, each of them wearing an expensive set of armor others were some of the most important officials in China, but this was nothing compared to what happened when two elephants came to the town carrying large box made from black wood and gold. The guards immediately pushed every civilian from the town square.

The elephants slowly started climbing up the stairs. Po, the Furious Five, Shifu and Constable Hu were all lined up and ready for inspection.

Their faces had calm expressions on them and their hearts were filled with panic. They were practically petrified.

Elephants put the box down it opened and an elderly bull walked outside, he looked very nervous.

They all bowed reflexively, only Po stood still.

Shifu looked at him in horror.

"Po, bow down!" The red panda whispered angrily.

"I think he's passed out!" Tigress said.

"Mantis, knees! Viper, head!"

Immediately Mantis kicked him to the knees from behind making him kneel and Viper slammed his head into the ground with her tail.

The emperor then spoke quickly and silently, his voice just oozed panic.

"Masters of the Jade Palace, I apologize for the treatment you've received throughout the years and hereby declare, that you will never need to renew your kung fu permit ever again. Please accept this gift along with my apology."

Goat in a yellow dress brought a blue scroll and gave it to the emperor who then hastily handed it to Shifus awaiting hands.

"Now please, excuse my rude and quick departure, but throne waits for no one."

He turned, got inside the box and was quickly carried away.

They were all looking after him with wide eyes.

"Did that really happen?" Mantis asked when the elephants got out of the earshot.

"I'm actually not sure myself." Shifu admitted.

"So, what did we get?" Crane asked after standing up.

Shifu slowly unrolled the scroll and started reading from it.

"This is impossible, it's the Sapphire Forest! It has been lost for centuries!"

"What does it do?" Monkey joined in.

"It's the last piece of poetry written by Feng Lou, the legendary poet and kung fu artist from Chan dynasty..."

" **WE ARE ALIVE!** " Po shouted when he regained consciousness, scarring everyone in the process.

-Later that evening-

They were having dinner and chatting happily about what happened today, even Tigress seemed to be smiling.

That's when Baihu came to the kitchen. Everyone immediately went silent.

"It smells heavenly in here." He grabbed an empty bowl and poured himself some noodles from the pot.

When Baihu saw that there were no free chairs, he leaned on a nearby wall and began quietly slurping the soup.

"So…how did you do it?" Po asked.

The white tiger looked up from noodles.

"You just need to put your lips on the edge of the bowl and…"

"I mean, how did you get the emperor to come to the valley?"

"I can be persuasive…"

"Don't give us that!" Tigress said.

"Is this one of your questions? If I remember correctly, you only have two of those left." He whispered after leaning closer to her, creating an awkward silence.

Rest of them looked at Tigress confusedly.

She made her decision quickly.

"Tell us."

Baihu straightened.

"Okay then. I guess I should start from the beginning…"

-In front of the Imperial Palace, two days ago-

Come on, move!

This was getting annoying he stood in the waiting line for so long his healthy leg was beginning to ache like crazy. The worst part was that he didn't move from his place, since he arrived and more animals were just crowding behind him, either because they had their own business with the emperor or they never seen a white tiger before.

Baihu looked at the sun and couldn't believe his eyes, it's already been two hours?!

Okay he's had enough. He stepped from the line and went to the front.

It was even longer than he expected, at least four hundred meters.

Once he reached the main entrance four guards immediately surrounded him.

"The gate is closed for today. Move back to the line and wait for your turn." One of them said clearly annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long do you think it will take until I get my turn."

"Get back to the line!" Other one shouted before attempting to hit the white tiger with the blunt side of his spear.

Baihu just swept his legs with his makeshift walking cane.

"Let me ask again…" Was all Baihu managed to say before being attacked from all sides by running guards.

" **CATCH THAT BEGGAR**!"

 _Beggar?_

 _Seriously?_

Even limping he managed to dodge all of the attacks they threw at him and without harming them he managed to get inside the palace.

The guards realized far too late, what were his true intentions.

Firstly he forced everyone who guarded the entrance to get outside and right after that he slipped inside locking the large metal plated doors behind himself during the process.

The white tiger just smirked when he heard loud banging from the outside.

I have ten minutes before they get here. Maybe I'll get a souvenir. He thought as he silently snuck to the throne room.

There was a large party held here, animals from all corners of China were here from bears of northern mountains to snakes of southern deserts.

Baihu didn't care though, he quickly limped to the very centre shoving pigs, dogs and sheep from his way.

"Well, hello mister fancy pants." He loudly said with a smile on his face, when he stood right in front of the throne.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for the elite imperial guards to notice his presence.

The white tiger found himself surrounded once again.

All of them were wolves, twelve of them in total, each carrying twin swords and an expensive armors made from black steel. They stood in a circle around him, their weapons drawn, waiting for command to strike.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Emperor asked.

"You see, I…"

"STOP YOU IDIOTS DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO HIM!" Called an incredibly familiar voice as an old one-armed wolf ran closer to the circle

"Fan Min, is that you!?" Baihu asked smiling.

"Everyone, lower your weapons! Master Baihu, what brings you here?" The grey wolf pushed through the guards.

"But master, this stranger just…"

" **I SAID LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!** "

Each of them holstered their swords and took a step back.

"I see you've got your own students now."

"Just a little job, I need to train these rookies for another three months."

"How's your wife?"

"She's still as beautiful as the day I met her."

"What about kids? You taught them anything yet?"

"They are fine, my oldest son is running a nice restaurant here, and his younger brother is studying to become a doctor, you would not believe how fast they grow up…"

"…while we remain the same." Baihu finished for him with a smile.

"So anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk with…" Baihu started only to be interrupted by a goat in a yellow dress.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT IN SUCH MANNER WHEN IN PRESENCE OF THE EMERROR…" The white Tiger grabbed the goats mouth to make him shut up, before turning back to Fan Min.

"Would you mind if I take him out? He is starting to get on my nerves."

"Unless you mean taking him out on a date, don't, that's the minister of justice."

"Why do these high class animals have such awful manners?" Baihu said before letting him go.

" **FAN MIN, GET THE TIGER OUT OF THE PALACE, SO HE CAN BE PERSECUTED.** "

The wolf and the tiger just looked at each other and started laughing.

" **WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!** "

"You see, minister Ru, master Baihu is the one who taught me kung fu in the first place, and I also believe that if he is as stubborn as he's always been, there is no possible chance of his removal, neither peaceful nor violent until he gets what he's come for." The one-armed wolf explained honestly.

"And what would that be? Do you want my riches or perhaps my throne?!" The emperor who was just watching the situation unfold spoke suddenly.

"No need for that I just want a bit of your time, to hear me out."

"Guards, take him away!" The emperor ordered and the circle around the two masters got tighter, but nobody dared to strike just yet.

Baihu slammed his cane into the floor making a loud sound.

"You see, I've just gained the ability of predicting the future, and it seems that if you take this path, you will end up as a living statue, while I will walk out of here with my freedom intact."

"You are bluffing your arm is broken and your leg is crippled…"

"Then do it, order them to attack! I haven't had a decent fight in over hundred years, so I welcome all challengers."

Silence filled the whole room.

The emperor appeared to be deep in his thoughts, trying to decide his next step.

"You might be strong, but also foolish, ATTACK!"

 _Why can't they just listen to him?_

Baihu took a deep breath and closed his eyes and felt his senses sharpen, his muscles regained their old strength and when he opened them everything was moving ten times slower giving him more than enough time to plan his every move to the smallest detail.

He didn't like using this technique but it was the only way to protect himself without injuring anyone.

First attack came from the right, a stab, which was easily countered by knee to the stomach, two guards came charging from behind him, Baihu used his cane to leap in the air letting them crash to those who were in front of him half a second ago. While in the air he managed to tap three wolves' heads with his cane paralyzing them in the process. He caught another one with his thighs and did a quick flip which send the poor wolf flying to the ground head first. Before he could even hit the ground himself, the white tiger thrust kicked another guard straight into a pillar and with newly gained momentum dropkicked two guards using his knees before they could react. By the time he got back into the fighting stance only four of them remained and were still picking themselves from the ground. All it took were a few punches, stomps and elbows to take care of them.

The second he exhaled the world returned back to its former speed and all that was left to deal with was a horrified bull sitting on the throne.

Everyone, except for the white tiger, wolf and the emperor, fled immediately.

Baihu slowly limped his way to the throne, and the bull was practically frozen in his seat.

" **FAN MIN, DO SOMETHING**!"

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to stop him, right now." The wolf informed and shrugged his shoulders.

Baihu climbed the last stair to the throne.

"Please…" Was all the emperor could say before Baihu pinched his neck immobilizing every part of his body except his eyes and his lungs.

"Pleading, really? The all-mighty emperor begging a lowlife he just met just to be spared? I must have misheard. Well, let me tell you something, that complete hopelessness, you are experiencing right now is exactly what you are forcing on your own people by limiting kung fu masters such as myself."

Emperors' eyes were franticly scanning the whole room, trying to find a way out of his predicament. There wasn't much he could do in his current state.

"You are actually lucky that I am not one of those guys who would hurt someone as helpless as yourself. I'll just leave you right here and return when you'll be able to speak, maybe you'll be more willing to spare a moment for me." Baihu said as he turned to leave.

The emperor made a few disapproving grunts.

"You want to talk now? Too bad your body is wooden, it will be difficult to understand you, so let me propose something crazy. I will speak and you will listen to what I have to say for once in your life. You will have someone issue me a permanent kung fu permit for me and everyone else, you will apologize for your stupidity to everyone who was forced to watch as the evil unfolded after you took their ability to help away from them. You will double the money you pay to your guards, because they clearly aren't getting paid enough to deal with this shit and lastly any legal or illegal action you take as revenge for this little misunderstanding against anyone involved will be met by revenge from me and believe me when I say this, what I did today is nothing compared to what I'll do the next time. If you accept this, I will give you back your ability to move now. So just blink twice if you agree."

Emperor did blink twice almost instantly and the white tiger smiled.

"Glad doing business with you." Baihu said before he pinched his neck again.

"You should regain control over your body in less than five minutes." He informed.

And just like that everything happened just as the tiger said. BAihu was about to leave after half an hour with two scrolls given to him by a minister whose name he couldn't remember. He gave bid his farewell to Yi Fen and started his long journey back to the palace.

-Back in the kitchen-

"You expect us to believe that?"

Everyone was just looking at him with disbelief on their faces, it didn't surprise him that they didn't.

"Well it's perfectly fine if you don't, but it's the truth whether you like it or not. I am still pretty tired and we have a training tomorrow."

"Next time you will tell us that you said he should give us his palace in return for sparing him, am I right?"

"No, I told him to give you something from written by Feng Lou as an apology, since I noticed Shifus collection in the library."

And like that he left the room as they once again stared at him with disbelief.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone, I am starting to get problems with this story, I know how to continue and how to write what I want, but I just cannot force myself to write anything, so I started thinking that it would be best to start with something new and exciting so I'm asking for ideas, send me a PM if you have any.

I will continue this fanfic as soon as I overcome this writer's block.

Here are the rules: Nothing with too much perversion.

No KFP

Thanks guys :D


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

-The next day-

Shifu was walking through the Training Hall, he was enjoying his day off, since he knew that his students were in capable hands.

He suddenly heard snoring. He looked around himself thinking he would catch the Dragon Warrior napping while others were busy doing some roadwork with Baihu, it's true that Po could be very sneaky, when he really tried.

It was almost as if the sound was coming from nowhere in particular, but it could be heard everywhere.

After wandering the room for a few minutes Shifu almost gave up, but then he found the source.

He couldn't be more surprised.

Baihu was tied to one of the Seven Swinging Clubs deeply asleep.

Shifu just looked at him in pure disbelief, how in the world did he get up there?

-Two hours earlier-

Baihu slowly walked into the training hall without his cane, apparently the long sleep has healed his leg.

He was carrying a large bucket of water in his healthy hand while his broken one remained in the cast.

„Today, I will teach you a technique, which is very popular among the ninja in Japan, but first I will need a volunteer since it's very dangerous and I don't want to damage the training dummy too much."

All of his students looked at him terrified until they noticed his kind smile.

Po raised his hand.

"Great. Come here." The white tiger said beckoning.

"So what is it, some kind of disappearing trick or something with shooting stars or…" Po started excitedly guessing.

"It makes your opponent sleep."

"That sounds boring…" Po was about to start whining when Baihu pinched him behind his right ear and the panda fell to the ground with loud snoring.

"It's called "Surīputatchi", but since that's hard to pronounce I prefer to call it sleep touch…"

"Is he okay?" Monkey asked worried.

"Of course, the best thing about the sleep touch is, that it's absolutely harmless, painless and all you need to do to wake them up is to pour some water on their head, like so..." The older master answered, then pulled out a small wooden cup from his pocket, filled it with some water and splashed its content on Pos face.

"Where am I, why am I wet…" The panda jerked awake and was trying to figure out what happened.

"…as you can see the only side effect is mild disorientation."Baihu finished.

"What happened?" Po asked as he stood up.

"I just gently squeezed this little acupoint right here." White tiger said as he pointed to the spot he touched earlier.

"Can I try?" Monkey asked.

"Yes you can, Po volunteered after all." The tiger said with an innocent smile.

"Wait a second…" was all Po managed to say before getting pinched again.

"Very good." Baihu praised.

And just like that they all took turns practicing the sleep touch.

Po spent more time on the ground today than that one time when Shifu forced them to do thousand sit ups.

Once they finished their training Baihu finally revived Po for the last time. The panda immediately jumped into his fighting stance.

"No more pinching!"

"It's fine, Po, the training is almost over, you are the last one who needs to try this technique and I guess it's only fair for you to choose your opponent." Baihu said trying to calm him.

Once Po realized there was no one near him, he immediately relaxed.

"Can I really choose anyone?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, Po and choose quickly, it's almost time for the running practice."

"Wait, what about lunch?!"

"We'll have lunch after the practice, I want to be sure that you won't vomit after twenty miles…"

"Twenty miles!?"

"Yes, for start, then another fifty."

Po was left gaping by Baihus answer. Seventy miles before lunch? Was he trying to kill them?

The panda was thinking hardly how to put a stop to the training, which awaited them and by the looks on the faces of the Furious Five, he was not alone.

Just when he felt the panic slowly fill his heart a plan formed in his head.

"Okay, then I choose you, Master Baihu."

"Me? Well then." White tiger agreed.

Baihu stepped closer to him.

"Can someone please show him which spot to pinch? I don't want to end up with a paralyzed…" Baihu didn't get enough time to finish his sentence, his face just suddenly hit the floor with a snore.

"So what should we do with him?" he asked, sure that others knew exactly what he meant.

"We could put him in that body cage Monkey made for you." Viper suggested.

"We still have that thing?! I thought you got rid of it!"

"Sorry Po, Shifu said, that we should keep it just to be safe." Monkey apologized.

"So, where is it, will he even fit in it?" Crane asked.

"We shouldn't do that, the only key to that thing is in Chorh-Gom Prison, once someone is locked in it, it can be unlocked only there and besides how would we explain that to Shifu."

"Monkey has got a point, why don't we just get him back into his room?" Tigress said.

"So you have a soft side." Po commented.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Tigress and Baihu sitting on the tree…" The panda sang mockingly before getting punched in the stomach.

"I agree with Tigress, it would be the easiest choice." Viper said.

"It's a bit strange though, that you hadn't come up with anything better, when I remember what you did to Zan, it still gives me the chills." Monkey pointed out with an accusing look.

Po got back on his feet and looked at Monkey with a mischievous smile.

"Po, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That's it, Monkey you are a genius!" Po exclaimed.

"Crane, go get some rope." He ordered before picking up Baihu with Tigress' help.

-Two hours and two minutes later-

Shifu managed to get the white tiger on the floor with a big thud by unhooking the chain which held the club with him in the air and Baihu kept peacefully snoring.

Red panda covered the older masters' nostrils with his hand until he jerked awake, coughing.

"Master Baihu, what happened to you?" Shifu asked.

 _That's a good question_. Baihu thought.

Po and the rest of the students entered the hall.

"Master Baihu you are back, where did you disappear?...We were looking for you." Po asked nervously.

 _Oh. Now it makes sense. And to think I was only joking with the marathon._

"Of course. I sent you to do your running and was preparing to teach you the flying rope technique. I must have got tied up and hit my head." He explained.

Po couldn't believe his luck, until he saw the older master's eyes.

The white tiger managed to give the panda a clear message without the usage of a single syllable.

 **You made a fatal mistake.**

Even though Po felt nervous, nothing happened that day, but he was sure that revenge was coming.

The panda was unable to fall asleep that night, paranoia heavy on his mind. The attack could come from any direction at any time.

It didn't. The morning came quickly and aside from a sleepless night he was fine.

That was until he opened the door of his room.

Firstly a bucket fell from the doorframe and covered him from head to toe with purple foam. And just when he managed to clean himself a second object dropped. A mirror which hanged just a few inches from his face on a rope tied to the ceiling and when he looked at his reflection he almost experienced a heart attack.

All of his black fur was colored in dark purple and all the white fur coated in bright neon yellow.

A message was written in the right corner of the mirror.

A simple warning.

 _DON'T MESS WITH THE BEST OF THE BEST!_

* * *

Just in case You don't know this:

Zan was a young duckling that was rescued by Po and Tigress during the episode Kung Fu Day Care in the Legends of Awesomeness, I don't want to spoil anything, since it's one of the best episodes in the whole series.

The body cage is an object from the episode Owl Be Back, and it was made to contain Po just in case he ever turned evil.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The whole incident ended before it even started. Sure there was some laughing, but luckily Pos color returned to normal after Baihu gave him some medicine for that 'strange allergic reaction' he experienced so suddenly.

There was no retaliation, both sides learned an important lesson.

Baihu discovered that he shouldn't make stupid jokes during the training and Po decided to never prank the white tiger again.

Another week of training went by. Baihu mostly taught them how to improve their already existing skills and at the end of it all, even though they were tired they felt more and more powerful. And Baihu started hoping that Tigress' mind finally calmed.

That's when it happened.

 **Baihus POV:**

The white tiger was outside lying on his back and watching the stars as they stared into his very soul. The moon was small and the sky was clear that night making it a perfect time for stargazing.

It was a beautiful feeling to have his cast finally removed, even if the itching was annoying at first, it soon became reminder of his regained freedom.

He lazily stretched his arm before letting it fall back into the wet grass.

Baihu always loved nights such as this one.

The silent singing and whistling of the wind, small drops of water falling from the the roof just to be shattered by the impact and quick stomping of someone climbing up the Peach Tree Hill.

 _Wait a minute…_

He got up and quietly followed whoever was sneaking out so late during the night.

Baihu was unsure until he heard Tigress' voice.

"Hey you, wait up! You could get hurt!"

 _Who is she talking to?_

The older master was sure there wasn't anyone else, but them.

When he finally saw her, she was standing on the edge of the hill.

Tigress just stood there, captivated by something in the distance with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked as she took a slow step forward.

Baihu leapt forward on instinct.

 **Tigress' POV:**

She was having another sleepless night, her mind just couldn't relax enough to enter the land of dreams.

Tigress got up from the bed and decided to get some more training done.

She made her way back into the Training Hall and started practicing punches on a wooden dummy, when she heard a giggling behind her back.

Tigress turned around only to catch a glimpse of someone short running away.

"Zeng, was that you?" She asked and went to take a look at whoever it was.

Tigress stormed out of the Hall to see a small tiger cub quickly running away.

 _How did it get here?_

Tigress started following the cub, though she was surprised by the pace, she had to maintain only to keep up with it.

"Hey you, wait up! You could get hurt!" She shouted when it became hard to maneuver on the slippery wet grass.

The kid was heading to the old peach tree.

It took almost no time to get to the top with their combined speed. Once Tigress reached the tree, she couldn't believe, what she saw.

There were these stairs on the edge which led up into the sky, the tiger cub was slowly climbing up them, turned to face the older tiger and smiled.

This was like looking at a twenty year old reflection.

"Follow me, let's have some fun!" A little girl said happily and ran up the stairs.

Tigress just looked at the little girl confusedly, yet felt completely calm when she asked "Who are you?" and took the first step only to fall foward.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

„So what exactly were you thinking?" Baihu asked calmly while he was hanging on the edge with one hand and holding Tigress by her ankle with the other.

"How did I get here!?"

 _Figures_.

"Brace for impact."

He tossed her over the edge before climbing there himself.

This situation was getting out of hand very quickly and Baihu knew it. How could he be so stupid to think, that the problem would just disappear if it was ignored. This incident was completely his fault.

They both got up when he noticed that Tigress' knees were trembling.

"Can you walk?" He asked with worried expression.

"I'm-I'm fine." She said and took a few steps only to fall on all fours.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"I don't need…" Was all she managed to say before the white tiger picked her up in a bridal style.

"Put me down!"

"Nope."

"I said PUT ME DOWN!" she tried again only this time with a knee aimed at his face.

"Was that supposed to tickle?" He asked with a smirk.

She was ready to kick him again only to be stopped by few drops of blood from his nose which landed on her vest.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, I've had worse. You didn't even break anything so relax."

He carried her down the hill after that in a complete silence.

"If you tell anyone about this…"

"…you will kill me, I know." He finished for her with a smile.

"Slowly and painfully."

It didn't take him long to get Tigress back to the Jade Palace.

Luckily there has been no one awake to see them in this position.

"Well, I suppose you'll be able to get to bed by yourself. Try to catch some sleep." Baihu said when he put Tigress back down on her feet next to her room.

Tigress just looked at him with embarrassment written all over her face and so he decided to give her some alone time, but as he turned around to leave, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

He turned back to her.

"What is it?"

"What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"I am not an idiot and I know something is going on. My memories sometimes disappear and each time that happens you are near me."

"Now it's not the right time…"

" **I WANT TO KNOW NOW!** "

Baihu sighed.

"Okay then. I will tell you, we should probably go inside, it's not something that should be discussed in a hallway."

They were both seated in Tigress' room. The tension around them was as heavy as lead.

Baihu made the first step.

"Are you completely sure you want to know?"

"Of course I am." She said with a slight aggression in her tone.

"I am sure, it would be much better to talk about this tomorrow…"

" **JUST TELL ME!** "

The white tiger took a second to sort his thoughts.

"Where do I begin, I think I should start by saying that you are ill…"

"Wait a minute if you think that I will fall for that trick again, you can get up and…"

"I know what you think, but even if you don't believe just tell me why would I lie to you now? Back then it was just to get you to eat something, so you could heal from your injuries. I literary had nothing to gain and right now I have once again nothing to gain, I must be a pretty stupid villain, huh."

After Baihu noticed how much she was taken aback by his answer he decided to continue.

"This decease doesn't affect your body nearly as much as it does your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"All that rage in your heart, fainting and the memory loss are all symptoms of something even worse deep within you."

"That's nonsense, everyone can get a little dizzy, it happens to Po all the time." She retorted as if she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Let me know if this sounds familiar. You almost never remember your dreams, you wake up tired and during the day you often get lost in your thoughts, spending more and more time thinking about your past."

The look on Tigress' face told him everything he needed to know.

"How did you…"

"I saw a lot of others go through the same thing and it never ended well for them."

Her hands started shaking and her tail swaying nervously.

"I-I don't have to listen to you." She said sounding a little shaken.

Baihu sighed for what felt like the thousandth time.

He knew that this was going nowhere and that this approach was just making the whole situation worse.

"You are right… you don't have to listen to me, but please be careful. What happened tonight may happen again and next time I might not be close enough to help you." He finished calmly, stood up and slowly walked out of her room.

If there was one thing he learned in three hundred years it would be that there are some moments in life during which even words are pointless.

Tigress was once again left with no answers.

She just stood there looking at the closed doors dumbfounded.

How could he do this to her? He filled her head with even more questions and made her even more confused.

Something inside her broke and uncontrollable rage started flowing throughout her entire body.

That's when she heard his steps as he was slowly getting away.

She balled her fists, jumped through the paper wall and landed into a perfect fighting pose.

The older master turned around just in time to dodge a thrust kick aimed at the sternum.

Baihu instincts kicked in and his mind produced three thoughts.

 _Closed space._

 _Possible collateral damage._

 _Need to get outside, quickly._

But before he could do anything a perfectly executed palm strike came at his throat. With no time to dodge the attack he crossed his arms to block it.

The white tiger was shocked when the attack pushed him at least ten feet away. It was obvious that if the strike hit as intended, it would crush his windpipe in an instant.

But the attack didn't stop there.

Tigress leapt at him and delivered a flying kick to his ribcage, this time Baihu couldn't do anything to stop her.

A crushing kick connected with a full force and threw him across the hallway, through the door to the outside.

His back collided with wet stone ground. Baihu rubbed his torso to check for broken ribs and even though he found none the pain that came from it was excruciating. He kip up to see Tigress running at him, this time though, he was ready.

He used her own momentum to perform a quick hip toss which sent her rolling on the ground. Once Tigress got up he got his first chance to look at her stance and it surprised him to see it was completely different than her usual one. It's perfection was so breathtaking it could be compared to Master Oogways'.

Tigress quickly closed the distance between them and launched a quick barrage of precise strikes. It took all of Baihus' speed and flexibility to dodge them.

Instinct told him to fight back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

His heart was beating like a bell and blood was quickly flowing through his body. This felt so nostalgic yet exciting and new to him.

The barrage went on and on and there was no slowing, Tigress just got better, quicker and more precise with every attack.

This was the feeling he had so lost long ago, knowing that each of her strikes could break a bone or even end his life. The feeling of challenge.

The white tiger then decided to look her directly into eyes and even though her face was full of rage her eyes clearly showed deep concentration.

They were going at it for twenty minutes and neither of them showed any signs of tiredness or loss of focus.

It reminded Baihu of the only fight in his long life which ended in draw. The only time when Oogway agreed to spar with him. That fight lasted for three days.

All he was thinking about now was how to end this as soon as possible without harming her. First idea that came to him was to use acupoints, but he quickly dismissed it. She was moving way too fast to precisely target her weak spots and the older master was not going to risk permanent paralysis.

After giving it some thoughts he decided to test the limits of the technique that had saved his life on multiple occasions.

Baihu suddenly pushed her away and did a back flip to get some time and space to prepare himself.

As soon as he landed he stomped both of his feet deep into the ground and got into his defensive stance, took in a calming breath in before closing his eyes and flexing all of his muscles.

He could feel the blood in his veins slow down, until his heart stopped beating. He stood there with his feet under the ground and still as a statue, waiting for her next attack.

The strike came even stronger then he thought it would, but Baihu kept his mind calm when the first punches struck his face, knowing that flinching now would bring him a quick death.

Every time she hit him he could feel the force and the pain, but no matter how much she tried, Tigress couldn't leave a single bruise on him.

Another ten minutes passed and Tigress was staring to become exhausted, but she wasn't going to give up on a fight.

Baihu expected this , but could feel his heart slowly wake up. He had maybe another minute if he was lucky.

Her movements were becoming more and more sluggish, her breathing ragged and her aim less precise every second with every drop of energy leaving her body.

Baihu was also at his limit, his heart started beating again, the air in his lungs was nearly depleted and his mind couldn't hold the concentration for much longer.

Baihu took her last hit and they both collapsed on the ground from complete exhaustion.

Muscles, bones, organs everything hurt with each breath Baihu took. It was a wonderful feeling to be reminded of his mortality after a long time. It was as if someone just rekindled the fire in his soul.

Tigress' knuckles and insteps were badly bruised screaming in pain, her muscles were strained more then after any training session, but even in this state she felt well, it was almost as if someone lifted a large boulder from her mind and even bigger one from her heart.

They both lied there next to each other breathing heavily as their minds began to slowly drift away from the pain and into the sweet abyss of unconsciousness.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Baihus eyes opened and it felt as if he could pull an oak tree straight from the ground with a flick of a wrist.

In one swift movement the white tiger got back on his feet. Luckily it was still dark and no one has found them yet.

He slowly walked to Tigress who was lying only few feet from him and looked over her.

How was this even possible. When he firstly met her, she was nowhere near this perfection, but few hours ago she was able to attack him with such speed and strenght it made his heart race. Now Tigress was sleeping, her breathing was calm and slow.

It was easy for Baihu to tell that her mind was now peacefully resting in the land of dreams.

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about._

That thought brought smile to his lips as he lifted her up from the ground. Baihu silently carried through the Jade Palace into her room. He softly put her down on her bed.

This awoke a strong feeling of nostalgia.

Every night he would put the kittens to their beds, just like this and their silent snoring would in return bring peace to his soul.

 _If it hadn't been for you, I would probably still think that they are dead._

 _Thank you._

Even though he wasn't ready to go see them yet, it was enough to bring back the peace he lost so long ago.

Baihu slowly took in a deep breath, turned around and left her to rest.

-Three hours later-

Tigress woke up.

Her body was torturing her right now.

She tried to stretch her muscles but the sudden flare of pain had stopped her.

It was as if her limbs were made from solid lead.

A grunt of pain escaped from her as she stumbled from the bed.

Tigress took a few careful steps with her knees buckling under her weight.

That's when she noticed something.

Her knuckles were swollel so much it was extremely hard to move her fingers.

Just as she started to wonder about what happened, memories from the night came rushing to her mind.

She remembered the tiger cub, the fight, everything.

Then even more of them came, they began to fill out the blank spaces in her long term memory.

The moment when she fainted during training, when she started crying in front of her master, those voices that were screaming in her head.

Her vision started spinning and she had to sit back on bed.

Then strong emotions started to emerge from deep within her very soul.

Fear.

Calmness.

Sadness.

Happiness.

Anger.

Confusion.

She covered her face in her hands and then just like that it all stopped.

Another feeling appeared however.

Relief overtook Tigress' mind and tears began to stream from her eyes and hit the ground in steady pace.

It was one of the most beautiful moments of her life.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"You really think that you can take me? Bring it on, you geezer!"

"Who are calling geezer, fatty!"

Mantis and Viper changed worried lookes as they watched both Masters, sitting at the table.

"It's hard to believe how competetive can Po get sometimes."

"Even Baihu looks insane right now."

Both Po and Baihu refused to let the other leave their sight, as if it mattered.

Mr Ping suddenly came next to their table.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, TONIGHT YOU WILL WITNESS THE BATTLE LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, ON THIS CHAIR WEIGHING THREE HUNDRED AND TWO POUNDS, THE REIGNING CHAMPION, THE DRAGON WARRIOR, PO!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the animals saw their hero.

"AND ON THIS CHAIR, WEIGHING TWO HUNDED AND TWENTY POUNDS, THE CHALLENGER, THE PHANTOM TIGER FROM THE WEST, BAIHU!"

A few cheers and a few boos escaped the crowd.

"GENTLEMAN, I WANT TO SEE A FAIR COMPETITION, NO DIRTY TRICKS AND ABSOLUTELY NO VOMITING, THE KIDS ARE WATCHING."

"You are going down, Baihu!"

"We'll see about that!"

Two large baskets of dumplings were set on the table.

"On your marks..." Mr Ping said as both contestants took chopsticks in their hands.

"...get set..."

"GO!"

Both the Po and Baihu started shoving dumplings into their mouths.

It didn't even take two minutes for each of them to empty their first basket.

Five more minutes later each of them had finished another basket.

Then another...

And another...

When they got to their fifth basket, it became clear that bothof them were at their limit.

Baihu was slowly gasping for air with his belly stretched so wide he looked as if he was pregnant and Po was loosing consciousness with each dumpling.

"...just give up..." Po muttered.

"N...(gasp)...never..." Baihu shakily retorted.

They continued eating, their stomachs expanding quicky, then there was a huge explosion and Tigress woke up covered in cold sweat.

She sat up on her bed.

What a weird dream.

Yesterday Shifu told her to take a day off after he saw the bruises covering her limbs. She wanted to ask the white tiger about what happened during that night, but it was the day he decided to take her friends into a nearby forest to do what Po described as "the hardest day of his life". When she asked the winded panda, about what happened he simply replied by collapsing from fatigue. In the end she discovered that they were carrying large tree trunks from one end of the forest to the other running away from what could only be described as white and black double-trunk-carrying devil. After that the white tiger disappeared without a trace.

The pain was almost gone now. Tigress did a few stretches and some of her joints cracked.

After a quick breakfast the group made their way to the Training Hall, but couldn't find Baihu anywhere.

That's when Mantis noticed a piece of paper nailed to the wall at the other end of the room.

"Guys there's something over there." He said and pointed at it.

Po snatched it of the wall, once they made their way to it.

"What does it say, Po?" Viper asked.

"It just says "Lights Out"."

Just when the words escaped his mouth the door to the hall closed covering the whole room in complete darkness.

"Your eyes won't help you this time, you will have to completely rely on your instincts. If anyone succeeds in this training you will all be given a chance to accompany me on my trip to Hong Kong." Came Baihus voice and it was impossible to tell where the white tiger was.

"Awesome! How do we win?" Asked Po while nervously looking around himself.

"Just one rule. Get into the light before I get you."

And just like that everything went silent.

"So we, just need to find the door right? Easy peasy lemon squeezy, right Monkey?" Po asked.

But there was no response.

"He's gone!" panicked Crane.

"Go for the door!" Mantis shouted.

"No, that's what he wants!"

Everyone except for Po ran ignoring Tigress' warning. After few seconds their steps once again faded into silence.

Po stood back to back with Tigress.

"Any other ideas? Because now it would be a great time." Said Po clearly shaking.

"Let me think..."

"Any ideas yet?" He asked literally after two seconds.

"For the love of god let me think, or I'll throw you..."

Then an idea hit her.

"Po, throw me, THROW ME UP!"

"How will that..."

"JUST DO IT, QUICKLY!" She urged.

The panda grabbed her hands, did a little spin and send her flying to the ceiling.

Tigress put all of her strenght into her legs and kicked a hole in the roof which allowed light to conquer a small part of the room.

She gracefully landed only to hear clapping, and it almost made Po jump out of his skin to realise that the clapping white tiger stood only two feet from him.

"You two pass the test with flying colors, the rest of you would probably die, very, very, Very, VERY quickly and painfully." He said as he turned to the five figures tied to the training dummies.

"How did you even..." Tigress began, but was interupted by Po.

"DOES THIS MEAN THAT WE ARE REALLY GOING TO HONG KONG?!"

"Yes, you have three days to pack up everything you need and we will set out for our journey." The white tiger said as he untied the five masters.

"I am not going." Said Tigress.

Everyone stopped smiling and looked at her.

"Come on Tigress, it will be fun!" Po argumented.

"No Po, I've decided, someone needs to protect the Jade Palace and I just took a day off. I need to get back to training."

"Already thought about protection, I talked to one of my students and since Kweng now runs the Kung Fu Express, he will be able to send a small army of his workers to stand guard. And as for the training it might help that you will have the chance see some of the most famous masters in the Rongyu temple, besides Shifu's coming too." Baihu finished.

"How did you even convince Master Shifu to leave the Palace? He normally leaves only to meet with other masters." Crane asked.

"Well I can be very persuasive, when I want to and I will also pay for everything during our stay, so there is no need to worry about expenses."

Everyone looked questioningly at Tigress.

"Fine, I'll come too."

They went through the standard training very quickly, and after the ending sparring session the group dispersed almost instantly leaving Tigress with some time to finally talk to Baihu.

He was standing with his back turned to her putting away various pieces of training equipment.

He suddenly turned to face her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked rather innocently.

"I'm sorry" She muttered.

"What was that?"

"I am sorry for attacking you."

The white tiger looked at her wide eyed and then he started to laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny!?"

"You are sorry and yet I should thank you, it was literally one of the best fights I was ever part of."

"You mean that?"

"Yes! Your technique was flawless. You were fast as the wind, fluid as water and your punches burned more than fire. It was an honor to witness that." Baihu talked while gesticulating wildly.

"I am not sure about what happened though..."

"What happened was that you allowed all of your stored anger to just leave your soul. Let me ask you something. How did you feel after that fight?"

"I felt relieved, as if I was free of all worries."

"That's great, this means you reached your inner peace and at such young age, as your master I am very proud, you should be too."

This felt so weird for Tigress it was as if those words warmed her heart directly. So once in her life she didn't worry about being prideful, she just let herself to enjoy this moment.

"So is there a chance that I will ever break down and cry in front of everyone I care about?"

"I doubt it even though with someone as sensitive as you, who can tell." He said as he made the most exaggerated sad face he could muster.

Something unbelivable happened after that, the stone cold Master Tigress let out a playfull chuckle.

After talking about a few other things she left the Hall with a new strange feeling hidden deep within her heart.

From that day onwards the sun shone a little brighter and birds sang a little happier, just for her.

* * *

 **EXPLANATIONS:**

First of all Kweng is the kung fu master who appeared in the episode " **Shoot the Messenger** ".

I didn't write for such a long time because I am a lazy uninspired idiot who had his teachers go crazy, his computer break down and was infected by flu.

* * *

 **AFTERWORD:**

 **PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW OR A MESSAGE JUST SO I KNOW THAT THIS FIC ISN'T DEAD YET.**

 **BYE!**


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Baihu ran through the storm around him with unbelivable speed.

 _How can weather change so quickly, it was a clear night just a moment ago._ he thought when he watched bolts of lightning fall to the ground.

The white tiger left the Jade Palace the moment he heard about their infamous noodle mobile adventure from Shifu. If he was sure about one thing, it was that he would not put them through another one of those. But it meant that they would need another mean of transport. Luckily he was more than ready for that particular issue.

His expression immediately brightened up when he saw the mountain Jiàn Fēngbào.

-Three days later-

Everyone was enjoying a nice lunch at the noodle shop, their bags surrounding them. They were supposed to meet Baihu here an hour ago. Each time the white tiger's name appeared in their conversation, Tigress had this strange urge to go look for him.

"Aaand it's official, he's late." Crane said.

"But we are still going right?" asked Po.

"We'll see, you would think that someone so old has some sense of time." Monkey said.

They happily talked without noticing a dark shadow forming around them.

"Heh, he might be loosing his hearing for all we know, how old do you think he actually is?" Mantis added.

"My guess is fifty four, because there is no way someone so old could look like that." Viper said playfully.

"I must say that I am flattered, I will be three hundred and sixty in two months actually, and no Mantis my hearing could not be any better." Came shouting from above.

They all looked up and gasped in awe when they saw two blimps hovering there. The one over them was much bigger than the other both Tigress and Po recognized.

A heavy looking anchor suddenly lander not more than two feet from their table.

"Climb on! We don't have much time before the wind changes."

And climb they did, in a few moments they were fifty meters up in the air and surprised to find Shifu already there sipping a tea.

Baihu put hishands behind his back and started speaking.

"Okay now that our crew is finally assembled, we shall go over some rules. First of all any sort of mutiny against me as your captain will be punished by hanging the responsible person upside down from the ship by their ankles. Second rule no touching the boxes filled with dangerous cargo in the back, and yes I'm looking at you Po. Third rule, it is strictly prohibited to touch the captain wheel without my permission. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah I have one, where did you get this ship?!" Asked Po.

"Excelent question, I built her myself, are there any other questions?"

"Where can I set up my noodle cart?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"Dad!? What are doing here?" Po asked in panick.

"I invited him too, you see there will be a mahjong turnament held in Hong Kong and I need a professional to come with me, but it seems that you already betrayed my trust when you brought that thing aboard." Baihu said pointing at the cart.

"That's just...umm...for the catering, someone has to feed your students look how skinny they are!"

"Oh really, then do tell me, why did you bring those flyers too?" The tiger asked again this time with his arms crossed and a smug smile. When he saw that the goose didn't have anything to say he continued.

"That thing will stay locked in the storage space until we return, you don't need to worry yourself with the wellbeing of my students since there is a fully stocked onboard kitchen have I made myself clear?"

Mr. Ping stormed off quickly pushing the cart away while swearing under his breath.

"Now if there are no other questions, please follow me and I will show you to your rooms."

"We are getting rooms?! This beats Noodle Mobile in so many ways." Crane said happily.

"Wait, how big is this thing anyway?" Tigress asked.

"She has five rooms, a storage space and a small kitchen. Which means that you will have to share."

"Wait, does that mean that one of us will have to share room with Mr. Ping?!" Everyone except Baihu froze.

"What's the problem?"

"His snoring could wake sleeping demons of the underworld!" Shifu stated angrily.

"Well, let's make it fair. Eeny..." He said and pointed at Monkey.

 _You can't be serious_ thought Monkey.

"...meeny..."

 _Not let it be me, not let it be me..._ Crane thought _._

"...miny..."

 _I would rather die... Viper_ thought.

"...me!" He pointed at himself.

The others looked at him questioningly.

"You see, I already thought about this sort of situation, the walls are hundred percent sound proof and since I will be the one flying the ship I won't get much sleep anyway."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Form pairs and unpack, then I will raise the anchor and we'll be on our way. It shouldn't take more than a day if the wind stays like this."

"Wait, but it's on the other end of China!" Mantis said.

Baihu didn't say anything just gave them time to settle.

"Dibs on the free room." Said Shifu and quickly disappeared inside one of the rooms before anyone could protest. Only to come out a second later with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong Master?" Tigress asked worried and after she didn't get an answer she stepped in herself only to discover what surprised Shifu so much.

If there was a word stronger than luxurious, this would definitely be it. Even if there was no gold or diamonds this room looked as if it was stolen from royal palace. Beautiful wood carvings decorated every wall along with eight paintings. In every corner of the room was a flower pot with spectacular yellow and blue flowers she has never even seen before and on the ceiling was painted the most realistic picture of spring landscape. Numerous pieces of the highest quality furniture were also present still leaving enough space for two very comfortable looking beds.

The others also checked their rooms only to find the same quality in each of them. The only question that remained on their mind was how did the white tiger afford such luxury.

-Meanwhile-

Baihu calmly walked right to the rope holding the anchor and quickly pulled it up. The ship shifted and began slowly floating from the Valley of Peace into the new future.

* * *

Let me just say how grateful I am for you and your reviews, you are the ones keeping this story alive, not me. It may not seem as much but you taking a small time out of your life to write something like that brings me great happiness.

Info:

 **Blimps** actually exist in KFP universe, one is seen in the episode Shoot the Messanger.

 **Mr. Ping** once actually stayed at the Jade Palace and almost turned it into a restaurant in the episode Master Ping.

 **PS: I was thinking about writing a happy story fanfic of Elfen Lied. What do you think?**


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The sun was soon enveloped by the night and the sky changed from a rich tone of red into the black void full of sparkling stars.

Tigress couldn't sleep and it was strange, if you take into consideration absolute silence of her cabin shared only with Viper's quiet snoring, the heavenly feeling of the soft, expensive bed and the air which was a bit thinner and colder up here.

She got up from her bed and silently left the room without waking up her snake friend.

She made her way to the end of the hallway, only to run into Po and Monkey.

"Oh, hi T-Tigress what are you doing out s-so late?" asked Po nervously.

"Okay, what are you up to this time?"

"Nothing..." Said Monkey innocently.

"Spill it."

"Okay fine, we are going to check out Baihus storage room."

"Why?"

"Why?! There might be something awesome locked in there, cursed weapons, evil creatures, that sort of thing. Wanna come with?"

"No Po, I am not gonna break into somewhere if it belongs to someone who has the best hearing I've ever seen."

"She kinda has a point, Po."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun we'll be gone before he finds out."

"Po, do you realise that you are listening to the one place in your brain, which Shifu titled as 'your worst enemy'."

"Yeah the 'fun' place. Quickly Monkey, we've got to hurry."

And just like that they went to pick the lock.

She sighed and walked up to the main deck.

 _Everything looks so small from up here._ She thought leaning over the railing.

Tigress could see Baihu lying on the other side of the ship, with one foot calmly resting on the ship's wheel.

She didn't have any idea why, but a certain weird urge to talk to him suddenly arose within her. It was probably due to the fact, that she didn't want to end up somewhere over the ocean by tomorrow, because some white tiger fell asleep while piloting the ship.

She slowly made her way but stopped when he spoke up.

"So, best hearing you've ever seen? I must say that I am flattered by you once again."

"Wait, you heard all of that?"

"Yep." He simply answered and continued to lazily watch the stars in the clear sky with a slight smile.

"Does that mean that Po and Monkey are in trouble?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I made that rule mostly because I knew that they would get bored and curious."

"Does that mean that the storage room is empty?"

"No of course not, but since it's practically imposible to pick or damage that lock, I think that they will give up soon enough." He calmly said without even glancing away from the beautiful constellation above.

Their conversation was overtaken by silence, which Tigress suddenly broke with a question.

"How do you do this?"

"What do you mean? I am not doing anything right now?"

"Exactly, how are you able to just relax like that?"

Baihu chuckled lightly.

"Lie down and look up."

"What?"

"Come over here, lie on your back and look up. I will show you something." He said calmly.

Tigress did as she was told.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"The sky, stars, clouds..."

"No no no, what do you see?"

"I just told you."

"No, you just told me what everyone sees, but what do YOU see."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"Whenever my eyes look at the part right there I see sparks flying from a camp fire. And so I think about the last time when I had to set one up too keep the cold away at night and just like that I allow my mind to revisit my old memories. And that's what it means to relax, at least for me. Now, what do you see."

Tigress focused on the sky and couldn't find anything.

 _Does this mean I don't have any imagination?_ she thought, when suddenly she pieced the stars together into a familiar shape.

"Those look like the dragon scroll." She said with a smile.

"If you think so."

"No, I am sure, I've spent so much time looking at it, when I still dreamt of becoming the dragon warrior. I even used to punch iron-wood trees to get stronger, until I lost feeling in my hand. It was my dream." Tigress sounded almost nostalgic.

"The funny thing is that I was exactly the same when I was younger."

"Really?"

"Yes, I always wanted to be the strongest, but after some time I realised, that it was pointless."

"Why?"

"Well, it was becoming too easy to beat my opponents and so I had begun searching the world for someone to have a good fight with, but all of them failed my expectations and my life slowly became empty, the challenges became pointless and simple and I registered that my life had lost its meaning."

"That sounds like the worst thing ever."

"I thought so too, but it helped me. I noticed that my whole life was centered around kung fu and I found a way to change that. One day I bought a pipa and began practicing it, it was hard and anger inducing during first few weeks, but it felt nice to learn something new, it felt exactly the same as it did when I started training with Oogway. And just like this I've learnt so many things and skills. It made my life meaningful againg and I realised that the world was beautiful from the start. I just couldn't see that before."

It took her some time to absorb his words and after a few long moments Baihu spoke again.

"How do you feel now?"

"Prety relaxed I guess."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked.

"No, I just need someone really old to talk to, a couple of stars, a flying ship and I am all set." She said sarcastically.

They spent the entire hour talking and when Tigress's mind felt as light as a feather she excused herself and went back to bed, her dreams filled with nothing but stars.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Should we ask him?" Said Monkey, while watching Baihu nervously pacing from one side of the deck to the other.

It has been nearly an hour since they arrived to Hong Kong. At first it seemed as if the white tiger was preparing the ship for landing, but then he shouted something in a language none of them knew and began steering the ship away from the city below them back into the safe embrace of the clouds and since then he seemed incredibly nervous. He developed a strange patern. He would look out the window, rub his chin in thought and then begin pacing.

After the tenth cycle Shifu finally lost his patience and walked up to the walking tiger.

"Master Baihu, is there a problem? It looks as if you are trying to scrape the paint from the floor."

Baihu stopped and gave Shifu a strange look.

"Paint, paint paint paint paint...SHIFU, YOU ARE A GENIUS!" He exclaimed before grabing a nearby bucket and running into the locked room.

They of course tried to follow but once Baihu got inside the room he closed and locked the door again, all they could hear sounds of rummaging and then after a few moments of silence there was a loud splash and then after a few more moments of silence the door opened and everyone took a step back when Baihu emerged covered head to toe in black paint, but his clothes were surprisingly still clean.

"Are you going to explain, what just happened?" Tigress asked.

"You will see soon, prepare for landing and one more thing, call me Bon, Jam Bon, from now on." He said with a smile and got back behind the ship's wheel.

In a couple of minutes the flying ship was floating 300 feet above the city and a giant metal anchor hit the ground with incredible force.

It wouldn't take them long to reach the ground using the rope ladder, but Baihu was reluctant to tell them why he left the ship so high in the air or why he was carrying eight relatively large and heavy bags of something which made jingling noises and refused any offer of help.

Everything was going fine until they noticed the number of animals which had gathered around the ladder and started cheering.

"Is it really him? I can't see!"

"Yes I can see him, he is that big one."

"I can't believe it!"

"Wow, how did he get so fat?"

Came voices from the onlookers.

"Did you tell them, that I was coming?" Asked Po while looking at Baihu confused.

"Baihu!Baihu!Baihu!" Came some more cheering from the below.

Everyone at the ladder stopped and looked at the masked tiger with the same amount of confusion as the panda.

"Okay, so I'm a bit of a local celebrity and let's just leave it at that." Baihu said as he jumped to the ground.

And once the rest joined him, the cheering stopped immediately.

"Wait! That's not him."

"That's just some fat panda!"

"Hey, that wasn't very..." Po tried to retort but was quickly interrupted.

"Where is Baihu?"

"We want Baihu!"

Others didn't know how to react, but the painted tiger quickly took a deep breath and started shouting.

"MASTER BAIHU IS NOT HERE. HE STAYED AT HOME DUE TO SICKNESS! I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT NEITHER HIM OR HIS STUDENTS WILL PARTICIPATE IN YOUR TOURNAMENT!"

There were a few angry swears aimed at the sky and a few other sounds of dissappointment, but the crowd around them began to disappear.

"Master Baihu, would you tell us, what just happened?" Shifu asked dumbfounded.

"Where to start...where to start...About two hundred years ago people here held a turnament for every martial school in this region to participate in, but they also encouraged traveling masters to attend it. And since I was at that time visiting a friend here I decided to try entering it. I won on my first try which was apparently unheard of. So the next year I tried and won again and again and again, until I had ten wins in a row. They even built me a statue next to the arena against my will and since then everytime I come to this city, they keep bothering me to enter."

"Why do you keep returning, then?" Mantis asked.

"To make money, of course." He replied with a slight shrug.

"How?" Asked Crane.

Sparkles could be seen in the masked tiger's eyes as he struck a confident pose with a smirk.

"Baihus sale of the highest quality unbreakable furniture, magical self cleaning kitchen utensils and pottery, alchemy and medical supplies, wine, jewelry, decorations, fabrics, clothes, toys and fireworks. The largest sale available only once a year in the great city of Hong Kong. So come and get the beautiful things, that you won't find anywhere else in the whole wide world for a reasonable price!"

The white tiger concluded his cheesy performance with a small bow.

"If you ever need to make some money, you can work for me as an advertiser." Offered and began forcing his business card to Baihus black hand.

The white tiger looked like he remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you this." He said as he handed one of the heavy bags to each of them.

"What even is that?" Asked Viper with a look of surprise on her face, when she felt how heavy her bag was.

"Your allowance, I thought it would be only fair to give you a bit of spending money, when you are already going on a field trip. It should be around eight hundred yuan so have some fun, but be sure to not spend it all in one place."

"We are honored, Master Baihu, but I don't think we can accept your generous gift..."

Speak for yourself Shifu. Thought , but before he could say anything Baihu made a dismissive gesture with his hands.

"Nonsense, it's like a drop in a lake for me. Anyway, I need to unload the cargo, so enjoy your shore leave." He said as he started climbing back to the ship, before anyone else could protest.

Monkey was the first one to open his bag only to stare at it in disbelief.

"Guys... I think he didn't mean what you think he meant."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Po.

"You remember when he said that it should be around eight hundred yuan? Well, I think he meant per person and not all money combined."

There was a brief pause during which each of them inspected the content of their bags.

"I-I've never held so much money in my hands." Said Tigress as her arms started shaking.

"It takes me six months to make this kind of money!" Added Mr. Ping to the conversation.

Next few moments were spend over the debate about the question of what to do with this amount of money, until the group decided that it was imposible to make any collective decision, so they parted ways to pursue their individual goals.

Tigress had the biggest problem.

She never found any enjoyment in spending money, it was also the reason why her room was always so plain and empty, almost every time Shifu gave her some spending money, she returned it while insisting that she didn't need it.

And now she found herself walking through the streets of Hong Kong with a large bag of golden coins.

She was just walking through the marketplace when she saw a very strange animal.

It wore a green dress, which hinted Tigress that it was a she. She had a slender frame, gold fur with black spots, but the most interesting were her eyes. They were covered by a piece of white fabric and there were black lines running from them across her cheeks and ending at her mouth. By Tigress' estimation she was taller then leopard, but also smaller then herself.

The mysterious animal was buying something, that looked like small red berries with seeds in them from some pig.

Tigress got a bit closer out of curiosity.

"So that's four pounds of strawberries. Will you take anything else?"

"How are your carrots today?" The mysterious animal asked with a smile.

"Fresh as always, are you worried about your sight?" He asked with a slight smirk.

The spotted animal chuckled.

"Then give me ten pounds of those."

"Of course, ma'am." The pig replied and started quickly putting carrots into an empty basket.

Tigress saw her opportunity to do her good deed for the day.

"Can I help you with your groceries?" Tigress asked as she walked up to the blind animal.

"You see that Lu? And they say that chivalry is dead. Thank you miss...?"

"Tigress." She introduced herself as she picket up the baskets with her free hand.

"And you can call me Zhi Ruo." The spotted animal said and began walking away from the tent.

"What brings you to Hong Kong?" Zhi suddenly asked after they left the market.

"How can you tell, that I don't live here?"

"If you lived here, you wouldn't offer your help to someone you don't even know."

"Is it really that bad around here?"

"People around here just can't tell right from wrong, even I sometimes have problems with that."

"I hope that you don't mind me asking, but what animal are you?"

The blind animal chuckled.

"I am a cheetah, you won't find many of us around here."

"I never heard about your kind."

"That's understandable, most of us back home probably haven't heard a lot about tigers before."

"Oh really? Where are you from?"

"Africa, my dear. It's beautiful there, much more sun."

"How did you end up in here?"

"That's a long story and not a very pleasant one to tell either. Oh I believe we are almost at my destination."

It took Tigress a moment to realize that they were walking through a quiet dark alley.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Asked Tigress.

"Of course, dear it's just a little shortcut, I know this city like the back of my hand."

Out of nowhere came three tall figures, all of them looked like bears.

"What are two lovely ladies like you doing here all by youself?" One of them said.

"I think they are looking for trouble." Said the second.

"But if they are looking for trouble, don't they need protection?" Said the third.

"Do you have that pre-trained or did you come up with it on the spot?" Asked Zhi.

"Oh look everyone, this little furball still has her claws. I will tell you what if the striped one gives us that bag of coins, we can guarantee you a safe passage through this alley." The largest bear offered with a smirk and came a bit closer to the cheetah.

"I will give you the count of three to apologize and get out of here." Said Zhi as calmly as possible.

"I don't think you understand who you are talking to." The bear said as he picked her up by her collar.

"Hey, let her go!" ordered Tigress as she dropped the baskets and the bag of coins.

"One."

The bear lifted her even higher.

"Two."

Tigress got ready to attack.

"Three."

Tigress was just about to punch the bear that was holding the blind cheetah, but before she could do anything the three mountains of pure muscle collapsed to the ground.

Zhu was standing right next to one of them and it looked like she was whispering something into his ear.

Tigress got a bit closer to check if the smaller feline was hurt in any way, but out of nowhere two figures appeared in front of her. They were all completely covered in black clothes and taller then her.

She felt a slight pinch on her back as she lost consciousness.

* * *

So I passed my maturita with flying colors, was accepted into two universities and now I have time to write again. (yaaaay)


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Kung Fu Panda is the property of DreamWorks Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

" **HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO STOP FOLLOWING ME, WHEN I GO GROCERY SHOPPING!** " Yelled Zhi as she slapped both of the masked animals upside the head.

"But master, she led you right to that trap!" One of them said only to be slapped again.

" **I WAS USING THE SHORTCUT, YOU FOOLS!** "

"That explains it..." Said the other masked figure with the same result.

"How big dose did you give her?" Asked the cheetah.

"The same as we gave the bears."

She took a calming breath.

"Do I even need to say anything?"

The twins just shook their heads.

"Just get some guards here to take care of those thugs, I'll get her to the doctor."

They just silently nodded and disappeared as did the bears.

Zhi sighed, put one of Tigress' arms over her shoulder and picked up the baskets and the bag of coins with her free hand.

"I am sorry, they can be a handful. I can't even imagine, what's going inside your head right now." Said the cheetah softly as she started dragging Tigress slowly back to the base.

-In Tigress' mind-

 _Okay, what is this place?_

She was here for just a few minutes and her patience was already running out.

Everything felt so fake yet also awfully real. The sky looked like a painting, the clouds were not moving neither did the sun blind her, when she looked at it.

That's when she looked at her feet only to discover that she was floating a foot above the grass.

 _Am I a ghost? Well, this doesn't look like the underworld._

Only thing that could be seen were miles and miles of grass around her.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" She shouted only to get no answer.

 _What would Master Shifu do in this situation?_

"I would probably ask Master Oogway." Said Master Shifu as he appeared to her right, scaring her.

"Master Shifu?! Where are we?"

"I don't know, Tigress. I don't even know, how I got here." he said calmly with confusion in his face.

 _That's not a good sign..._

And just like that Shifu disappeared again.

"Master! Where did you go?"

"Oh, hi there Tigress." Said Baihu from behind her making her jump.

"Baihu, what are you doing here?"

He looked to the left, looked to the right, at the sky and back at her and gave her a shrug.

She sighed.

 _At least it's nice outside._

As soon as the thought entered her head a heavy rain started falling down.

She couldn't feel any water on her skin and so she looked at the sky only to see a red umrella blocking the cold water held by the white tiger.

"Won't you get wet?" Tigress asked.

"Rain is just natural way to take a shower and I am not madeof sugar to melt." He said with a slight smirk.

"Wait, are you saying that I am made of sugar?" She asked accusingly.

"No, not at all, but you sure are sweet."

Out of nowhere, that strange thing she felt before came back stronger than ever, it felt as if something was crawling in her stomach and around her heart making it beat faster.

"Uhm...so what do we do now?" Tigress asked nervously.

"Just pick a direction and we will see where it takes us."

They just started calmly walking.

-In the evening-

Zhi was sitting next to Tigress listening to her breathing and checking her heartbeat and temperature.

She was getting very scared for her, when they started experimenting with the poison it made some animals sleep for several days leaving them extremely exhausted and vulnerable.

"Could you explain to me, why are your students kidnapping mine?" Said Baihu from the corner of the room.

Zhi jumped from her seat into a defensive pose.

"Calm down Zhi, it's just me."

"Baihu, what is wrong with you?! Seriously why do you have to always sneak up on me like that, you old fool."

"To speak like that to your poor old Master..." He said with an exaggerated fake sad voice.

"Don't even try to guilt trip me, bastard."

Baihu laughed loudly.

"At least you still have your fire." The white tiger said as he slapped her shoulder.

"Wait, so you are back in training business?"

"Not willingly, but these kids have some great talent." he gestured to Tigress "This one especially, she was even able to tear my lip."

"No way, she got you in the face?! We should really have a chat when she wakes up, I might learn something." Zhi gave him a sly smile.

Tigress picked that exact moment to start mumbling from her sleep."At...at least...it stopped raining."

"It seems that the poison is starting to wear off, now all she needs is a reason to wake up."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Zhi as Baihu silently picked up a pillow.

"Sleeping body can sometimes ignore pain, but if you take away something it needs, you give the body no other choice than to wake up." He said as he placed the pillow on Tigress' face and pushed it down.

"Are you crazy?! You could kill her if you aren't careful enough!"

Tigress suddenly started flailing her arms and gasping once he removed the pillow.

"I hate gloating, but I love it when I'm right."

"Where am I?!" Tigress asked in between her coughs.

"You, young lady, are in deep trouble. Do you know what time it is? Today is a school night." He said sternly.

The young master got up from the bed and looked questioningly at the cheetah.

"Wait, I remember you, we were attacked. What happened?"

Zhi turned around and ran out the door only to return a few seconds later dragging two large heavily muscled horses by their ears with her.

"Now tell her what you did."

"Wow bro, she looks even cuter up close..." said one of them as he laid eyes on Tigress only to get his ear painfully twisted.

"I swear to god if you two don't apologize right now, I will multiply your daily training tenfold."

Both pairs of eyes went wide and they fell to their knees.

"WE ARE SO SORRY, WE DIDN'T WANT TO DRUG YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA HURT OUR MASTER, PLEASE FORGIVE US!" They said quickly in unison with panic in their voices.

"Uhhh sure, I forgiv... Wait you drugged me!?"

"Damn it!" Said one of them.

"So close!" Said his brother.

Zhi sighed.

"Master Tigress, I am so sorry for what they did to you, but it was mostly my fault, I should have taught them differently." The cheetah said as she lowered her own head.

"You are their teacher?" Tigress asked dumbfounded.

"Yes? Who did you think I was?"

"Maybe their caretaker or something like an adoptive mother."

Zhi laughed a little.

"Well, I sometimes feel like one."

"I thought moms don't hit their kids..." Said one of the twins.

"They don't if they have nice, well behaved children, which don't go around attacking my students." Said Baihu with a smug smile.

"Who are you anyway, you don't look like anyone we've ever seen in the city." Asked one of the brothers.

"I have many names, in the west they call me "the striped menace" in the east they call me "the white idiot" in the south they call me "Paʻepaʻe paepae" and in the north "Zver' s yuga", but you can call me Jam Bon." Baihu said as he silently counted on his fingers.

"Are you using that stupid nickname again, Baihu?" Asked Zhi angrily.

"Baihu? You see I told you, she's getting senile." Said the second brother before a hard slap sent him to the floor.

"I don't even have my eyes anymore and I can tell he's covered in black paint." Zhi started to massage her forehead in frustration, this was just embarrassing to hear from her own student.

"Wait, so you really are Baihu, THE Baihu?!"

 _ **Oh god no**. _ Went through Baihus head.

"Well, seeing that Tigress has already accepted your apology I don't see any reason to take away any more of your time." Baihu said quickly as he pulled Tigress from the bed and threw her over his shoulder before jumping from the window he opened when sneaking in.

-After five minutes of jumping from one roof to another-

" **WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN ALREADY?!** " Tigress shouted, when they finally stopped moving in a small park.

"If you wish so..." Baihu replied before he gently sat her down on the dry grass.

Tigress immediately tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't listen to her.

"What's wrong with my legs?!"

"That's just a bit of sleep paralysis, you'll live, at least until Shifu gets his hands on you. He was pretty scared, you know?"

Tigress sighed regretfully.

"Yes, I understand, but it wasn't my fault...I just wanted to help."

The white tiger sat next to her and Tigress felt both relieved and reassured at the same time.

"Don't worry I believe you, besides Zhi can sometimes be a handful, but she is a great teacher."

"Why did you run away from there, are you really that scared of being recognised?"

"It's not just that, being recognised is just the start of a chain of events, at first you see your fans, then some of them come saying how they want to be like you and ask you for training and of course you give them a chance, but then they discover how hard it is, they always give up on their dreams, leaving with their spirit broken by me and..." He paused for a second sorting his thoughts.

"...breaking someone's spirit is the worst thing you can do to them." He finished.

Tigress has never seen it from that angle and it only raised more questions.

"Then how do you know who to train and who not?" She asked carefully.

The white tiger just smiled kindly.

"Now, that's a question I've never really figured out myself. I just feel this strange connection to my students after getting to know them and it has never failed my judgement. That's why I think that you and your friends have the potential to become even greater masters than you are now, just like Fan and Zhi."

Tigress was filled with renewed confidence.

"How did you meet them?"

Baihu began rubbing his chin in thought.

"I think it happened sixty years ago... I was just visiting the town on the other side of the mountain, when I nearly tripped over a young wolf half burried in the snow. I began digging him out of it, when I noticed that his left arm was missing and that he was still conscious. That's how I met Fan Min."

-Flashback-

"Just leave me alone, will you?" Fan said in anger weakly.

"Do you want to freeze here?"

" **YES!** " The wolf shouted as he tried to push the white tiger away with all of his remaining strenght, which wasn't nearly enough to discourage Baihu.

The old master slowly pulled the smaller body from the snow and ice and hooked the wolf's arm over his shoulder and started walking back home.

-End of flashback-

"After I brought him back to the palace and nursed him back to health the young fool tried to take his own life two more times."

"But why would he do that?"

"He just always said "I have no honor" after I stopped him. After some time I finally managed to get the truth out of him. He was a young captain in emperor's army until he was accused of stealing weapons and selling them to bandits, while the real thief remained hidden and before they kicked him from the army they cut of his arm leaving him to live out the rest of his life in shame."

"That sounds terrible. How could they do something like that?"

"It's the same reason as why I never fought in any kind of war. The constant battle and fear changes you into something much worse."

"So what happened that?"

Baihu smiled slightly.

"It took me six long months before I was able to restore who he was and another five years to give him a purpose and believe me it was not an easy feat, but it was worth it. He even had a few students of his own and one of them even became his wife. They are now living near the capital."

"And what about Zhi, how did you meet her?"

Baihus smile immediately fell.

"Are you sure you sure that you want to know? This is not a very happy story to tell."

"You just talked about how you stopped your student from suicide. How can this be any worse?"

"Oh believe me it was. I was traveling through the three kingdoms of Korea, when I intercepted a large slave transport heading to China. After getting rid of the slavers I opened every locked door to every cage and once their freedom was restored all of the slaves ran away without a second thought. All but one. Just when I was about to leave I noticed a lone figure in one of those wagons."

-Flashback-

Baihu slowly approached the young cheetah sitting in the corner of the carriage facing away from him.

He knew that she was breathing and could tell from the beating of her hearth that she was healthy.

 _Why didn't you run away?_ He thought as he calmly placed his hand on her shoulder, only to realise how thin she was.

She didn't even move nor make any sound when he slowly turned her around and saw her burned eyes forever shut tight.

"You are okay now." The white tiger said silently and gently picked her up in a bridal style even though deep inside he knew that it was a lie.

Deep inside Baihu could feel the emotions of this tortured soul and he could tell that she has given up on her life.

-Two days later-

 _Why won't she eat anything? If this goes on any longer I will have to resort to force-feeding._

He slowly opened the door to the room, where he left her after trying to establish some sort of communication for the entirity of three hours without any success. She didn't respond to any of the twenty eight languages he spoke and neither did she move in any way. She could be deaf for all he knew.

He put a tray of fresh food right in front of her before he took away the one he left there an hour ago.

"Not giving up on you..." Baihu said quietly and just as he was about to leave the room he turned around and opened a large window facing his garden to let some fresh air inside.

He was about to leave the room again when the thin figure moved in the chair and carefully stood up and walked to the window.

The white tiger watched in amazement as the smaller animal slowly climbed out of the window and started picking flowers.

-End of flashback-

"After that we began talking in korean and after a while she learned chinese, Zhi even learned a way to see without eyes, it's something which still baffles me to this very day."

"But why did the blind her? I thought that slavers need their slaves healthy."

"I guess that's what happens when you try to run away sixty times."

Both tigers just sat in the grass in silence before Baihu finally got up.

"Let's stop talking about the past. Your legs should be alright now and it would probably be the best idea to return before Baihu burns the city down looking for you."

Tigress got up and they just started calmly walking.


End file.
